


Nexus: Salt Lake

by Macx



Series: Denuo [21]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Magic, Paranormal, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin stopped dead in his tracks when he realized what exactly he was smelling, sniffing the air for a clarification. His mind registered the soft plopping sound from the other side of the alley, out of a shadow, the same moment as the stinging pain in his hip. Vin made a slight yelping sound when his legs gave way under his own weight, and the world started to blur.</p><p>It was just a normal, routine crime scene, but when Vin is taken, Chris and the others go on a hunt for one of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nexus: Salt Lake

     Dr. Nathan Jackson sat in his lab at the Clarion Tower, which housed among the Salt Lake Police Department the criminalistics lab, too, pouring over the test results of the last twenty-four hours. Ever since the call from Gil Grissom to Chris Larabee, his boss and friend, Nathan had done nothing but analyze blood samples from a still unsolved crime, which had occurred about ten days ago. There was no body, just the evidence of blood and smudged footprints, as well as the recollection of Grissom that a man had died in a dark alley. A man who had been a werewolf, killed by a killer or killers unknown. According to Grissom, he had been shot by some kind of tranquilizer dart, but he had also died in that alley.
     The blood proved it. At least the blood that hadn’t come from Grissom.
     Nathan had worked in tandem with Gina Meder, a lab technician from Trace, as well as Robert DeFries from DNA, and together they had finally made some progress. Nathan had taken over from the time they had managed to clearly define the strands of DNA belonging to the second, unknown victim.
     The DNA strands were made up from canine and human DNA, which had at first confused everyone. Now Nathan knew that it was the blood of a werewolf, and after a lot of cajoling and patience, he had had success in getting a sample from Buck and Vin each, both in mid-transformation. It had been a dangerous and precarious operation, and had required several attempts, but he had his samples. And they looked a lot like the missing dead body’s.
     Jackson had, as a final step, separated the strands and run the human DNA through CODIS, the Combined DNA Index System. He had no high hopes of finding anything. CODIS was mainly for criminal data, not for general storage, but it also contained data from unsolved crimes, from people never IDed. As not otherwise expected, he had had no success, but at least he now had a DNA sample; they might need it later to compare it to possible victims.
     All Chris now had to do was find a body.
     Nathan smiled humorlessly. There was no short supply in bodies, as crime showed, but the right one was always hard to find. Like everyone else he was wondering where a naked man had disappeared to. Whoever had stabbed Grissom, had removed all traces, except for the blood, from the alley. So far, no naked human bodies had been found, but Nathan knew from years of experience that it might take months or even years. Bodies turned up on dump sites, out in the desert or even inside the concrete foundation of a house. Nothing was impossible.
     He made the last notes to his growing file on the paranormal, the chapter about werewolves, then closed it down.
     Stretching, he decided to get a cup of coffee and see what else had turned up on his tables while he had been taking a break from duty.
            * * *
     Nicholas Reed sank down on the couch, sighing deeply into the silence of the Bunker, and sipped at his tea. It had been a hard day on the warlock, powerful or not. To maintain a magical force field around a room to prevent a rookie warlock in training from frying the entire building, not to mention the city around it and himself, was hard work, and it had left him tired and exhausted. Nothing a good night’s sleep couldn’t cure, that he knew.
     Upon Nick's return from San Francisco, Luther had simply told him he could get his old room at the Bunker again. Nick was grateful. It meant he didn’t have to drive to the training room every time he and JD practiced. It also meant a lot of peace and quiet throughout the day, which the warlock craved sometimes.
     Well, tomorrow would be another day, and JD had gone home for now. He yawned, closing his eyes. JD had potential, that much was certain. But with a potential like that the training had to be harder. JD could do things the young man never had imagined, both good and bad. And he was still young enough to realize the difference, Nicholas mused.
     While he didn’t need daily supervision any more, which meant Nick could actually leave and go back to San Francisco a stretch at a time, JD needed his teacher for the trickier spells. And he still had a job to work, and had found a girlfriend. Nick grinned. JD had promised to introduce Reed to the woman in questions. He was actually quite curious about her.
     Nick had caught up on matters in Salt Lake in the last few days. Gone for a while and look what happens, he chuckled to himself. A harmless criminalistics convention had turned up two more paranormals. Not just simple magic users, no. A Phoenix and a Mimic.
     The warlock himself had never heard of Mimics before and had been fascinated by the concept. That Josiah had ‘outed’ himself as a paranormal, a Phoenix, too, had come as a shock. He would never have guessed. But with that team… Reed grinned. Nothing was impossible.
     Nathan still insisted he was the only normal person of the lot. If you ignored the extra time that clung to his aura like glue, yes, he was only human. But so was Josiah. Or JD. Only human, with some extras. Things were getting interesting. Not that they had been dull before, but now, Salt Lake was becoming the gathering point of all kinds of paranormals. Gil Grissom, the new Phoenix, and Nick Stokes, the rare Mimic, had left again for Las Vegas, but the two men had ties to Salt Lake now.
     Like so many, Nick thought. He was a native of England. He lived in San Francisco, home of the Shamans, too, as he had been told. He had never known about them until Buck and Vin had found them by accident. Then there was the werewolf that had taught Vin and later Buck. Paul something or other. He was Canadian, but unbreakably tied to the seven men here.
     A web. Contacts, informants, friends and allies…. Everywhere.
     Nick yawned again and dragged himself off the couch. Time for a shower and some sleep.
            * * *
     Chris was busy going through the case papers. Two had been successfully solved and Travis had looked rather happy that the rapist had been caught so quickly. That one had hit the newspapers hard and had created headlines for over a week. Politics had mixed into the case and in the end, even Chris Larabee had started to feel the pressure.
     New cases were coming at them from all sides, but he was screening them. He was working for The Branch, which meant weird and freaky, not normal cases. Lately, with the other shifts so involved in their stuff, Chris had had to help out again. He liked his work, but he hated to substitute. Especially since they were still investigating their own case: the missing dead body of a werewolf. They weren’t getting anywhere fast and it was frustrating most of the time.
     Close to one a.m., Chris got himself a cappuccino from the new coffee machine JD had ‘procured’ from somewhere. Knowing their warlock-in-training, who happened to be a computer wizard of the non-magical kind on top of it, he had used favors, skill and luck, getting them this wonder of technology. Not only did it serve five kinds of coffee and two kinds of hot chocolate, it also made the stuff taste good. That was the miracle; not the amount of flavors.
     Walking back from the break room, Chris discovered they had a visitor. The office level was currently rather deserted and quiet, due to most of his team being out on assignment or in the labs and working their evidence. The visitor was a woman, maybe in her early thirties, with short, dark brown hair. She was clad in faded jeans, a dark-blue turtleneck, and a tan leather jacket. Her feet stuck in hiking boots and she was carrying a battered backpack. The expression in her eyes as she looked around could only be described as haunted and her face showed an exhaustion that was more than physical.
     "Can I help you, Ma’am?“ Chris asked politely.
     Startled, the woman whirled around, moving backwards, away from Chris. "I… I’m looking for someone,“ she stuttered.
     Chris gave her his best friendly smile, disarming and warm, trying to calm her. "Who are you looking for?“
     "Ah… Chris Larabee.“
     "Well, you’re in luck. You found him.“
     "You’re Mr. Larabee?“
     He nodded. "Yes. And you are?“
     "Amy Wilkins. My husband is Chance Wilkins.“
     Chris frowned. "I’m sorry, but should I know you?“
     She clutched her backpack, holding it to her chest. "We’re from Jayton.“
     At his still politely confused looks, she added weakly, "It’s between Wichita Falls and Lubbock. Texas.“
     "I’m really sorry, Mrs. Wilkins, but I don’t recognize you, or your husband’s name for that matter.“
     Amy bit her lower lips. "We came here to meet you, Mr. Larabee. You and Mr. Standish.“
     Now Chris’s ears perked up and he tensed slightly.
     "We heard about you. I know you’re a vampire, Mr. Larabee. Just like Mr. Standish. We also heard about your friends…. Chance thought we might be safe here, live here without having to be afraid for our lives…“
     "Mrs. Wilkins…“
     "But then… Chance… he disappeared. I think he was killed, Mr. Larabee. I’ve been looking for him and couldn’t find him. It wasn’t even full moon…“
     Things started to happen too quickly for Chris and he almost dropped his coffee. "Full moon?“
     "My husband…. Chance was a werewolf, Mr. Larabee.“
            * * *
     "Chance Wilkins, thirty-five, self-employed. Sold insurance for Total Return Live Insurance,“ Chris read from the file he had pain-stakingly put together in the last five hours.
     Amy Wilkins had been only too happy to help, answering all his questions openly, and when the sun had come up, he had asked Nathan to drive her over to the Hilton, booking her a room under Chris’s name. She would be safe there for now and Harriet had volunteered to stay with her throughout the days. She was a waitress at the Grotto and a vampire, so staying indoors throughout the day wasn’t a problem. Since Amy had no problems with vampires as such, Chris had seen to it that Harriet was driven over to the Hilton, too.
     Now, with the sun up for three hours, the team was still at the Clarion Tower, except for Nathan, and listened attentively to Chris’s findings.
     "According to Amy, Chance was bitten three years ago. They have been married for ten years, no children. Amy told me that the first half year after the bite was the worst, but she refused to abandon Chance. So they worked through it as a couple.“
     Buck looked impressed. "It’s a rare case.“
     Chris nodded, agreeing. "She said she loved him, wouldn’t leave him because of what was first an illness to them, and later just a different life style. They moved from Wichita Falls were Chance had been born and grown up, to Jayton. Bought a house outside the town and did most of their jobs from the internet. Appointments were made on days that didn’t coincide with a full moon.“
     "Intelligent,“ Vin murmured.
     "Yes, very.“
     "So… why come here?“ Tanner wanted to know.
     "We apparently have a growing reputation in the world of the paranormal."
     "Huh?"
      Chris smiled wryly. "As Ezra once told me… news travel fast.“
     "Apparently.“ Vin shook his head.
     Josiah pursed his lips thoughtfully. "They came to Salt Lake because they heard about us. What did they hear?“
     "That it’s a safe haven of a kind. Even though they lived a relatively normal life, they were both still hiding and with each passing full moon, the danger grew. Chance the wolf, like Buck and Vin as wolves, wanted to be free and run at night, but it was highly dangerous. Discovery was imminent, so they decided to come here, ask if we could help.“
     "Help how?“ JD wanted to know. "We aren’t some kind of… realty agency, handing out safe houses.“
     Chris chuckled and the others smiled. "No, but remember what the Shamans told us: Salt Lake is becoming a focal point of the paranormal. There are more of us here, in one place, knowing each other, than anywhere else, as it seems. We provide a measure of safety by being aware of another’s difference and accepting it.“
     "But something here killed Chance,“ Vin interjected. "And Grissom.“
     "’Cause he saw Chance,“ Buck added. "He saw the man and the wolf.“
     "Exactly. We still don’t know if it really was Chance, but there aren’t that many werewolves running around out there, so chances are, he was the victim.“
     "We can find out pretty fast,“ JD said. "If Amy still has his tooth brush or comb, we can send samples down to the DNA lab. Nathan split the blood sample and we know the human DNA strand.“
     Chris nodded and reached for the phone, dialing Nathan’s number. Maybe he was still at the hotel.
     As it was, Jackson had just left Amy in the hotel room with Harriet, but he walked back and got the requested items, which were still in the woman’s possession. Two hours later, the samples were in the DNA lab and being processed.
     Another hour after that, they finally knew Chance Wilkins fate.
            * * *
     It was just past one p.m. and while Buck felt tired, there was still something he wanted to do. Pulling up in the parking lot of the Hilton, he let one of the employees park his car while he entered the hotel. Vin had already gone home with Chris, and the others were probably sleeping as well. When Chris had volunteered to break the news to Amy that her husband was really dead, Buck had waved him off. He would do it, and he would ask a few more questions in the process.
     Amy’s room was on the fourth floor and Buck knocked at the door with the number 421. The door was opened by a petite woman, her thick blonde hair cut off just below her ears. Sharp blue eyes resided in a heart-shaped face, giving the visitor a hard look. When she recognized him, Harriet smiled, opening the door wide.
     "Hey, Buck."
     Harriet, whose last name still escaped Buck – and he had never asked, was dressed in a long skirt, a colorfully printed tee-shirt and a black blouse that hung open and loosely over the figure-hugging shirt.
     "Harry," he greeted her, earning him a smile. "Everything okay?"
     "Yes. She's rather composed, but I can see it's bad for the poor girl. She lost her husband."
     "We don't know that."
     Harriet gave him a scowl. "Don't fool with me, Buck. I know what happened in that alley. The community is talking about a possible werewolf hunter and it stirs up some blood. If there's a wolf hunter, the vampire hunters and wanna-be-Buffys are out there, too."
     He nodded grimly, very much aware of that.
     The hotel room was very spacious, big enough for two people to spend their time cooped up together without getting on each other's nerves. It wasn't the penthouse suite, but it was one of the more expensive rooms.
     Amy Wilkins didn’t look like she had slept much and he could emphasize with her. She rose from the couch she had been sitting on, gazing sightlessly at the news running on TV, as Buck walked in.
     "Mrs. Wilkins?“
     She nodded.
     "My name’s Buck Wilmington.“
     A smile flew over her haggard features. "I heard of you, Mr. Wilmington.“
     Buck looked around, noticing the half closed drapes and the untouched breakfast. There were hardly any clothes and the backpack resting on the sideboard next to the table gave the impression that she was ready to leave on a moment’s notice.
     "Please, sit.“ Amy looked nervous and elated in one as Buck sat in one of the two chairs. "Do you want something to drink?“
     Buck shook his head. "No, thank you, Mrs. Wilkins.“
     "It’s Amy.“
     He smiled, accepting the offer. "Only if you call me Buck.“
     Harriet placed herself unobtrusively at the other end of the couch, close enough to be a support for Amy, far enough away not to crowd her.
     "This is about Chance, right?“ Amy asked.
     The criminalist sighed deeply. "Yes.“
     "You found him?“
     "No, not really. We matched the DNA from his toothbrush to the blood we found a while ago.“
     She sank onto the bed, looking pale. "Chance is dead.“
     It wasn’t even a question, just a simple statement. Buck folded his hands, leaning forward, looking apologetic. "Most likely, yes.“
     "You didn’t find a body?“
     "No. But we have a witness.“
     "Tell me everything,“ she whispered, voice still strong, but her eyes were in turmoil.
     And Buck did, starting with Grissom’s account of what he had seen in the alley up to Nathan’s revelation that the werewolf blood had Chance’s DNA strands. Amy’s gaze grew unfocused, but no tears came.
     "Amy?“ Buck said softly.
     "I’m okay,“ she said tonelessly. "In a way, I no longer dared to hope. When he didn’t come back that night… I somehow knew. He had never stayed away. He always came home. All the time, he always came to me.“
     "I’m sorry.“
     She sniffled and wiped at her eyes. "Not your fault. I just wish he could have met you.“
     "That’s something I’ve been wondering about…“ Buck said carefully.
     Amy gave him a watery smile. "We heard of you, of how you helped others. Of how others came here. Different paranormals….“
     "I know you just had a big shock, but… can you tell me from whom?“
     Pulling up her feet to sit cross-legged, Amy inhaled deeply, trying to compose herself. "I already told you I thought Chance had died. I’ll mourn him, Buck, but… alone. Thank you for your concern.“ She briefly closed her eyes, then opened them again. "Chance heard of it from someone he met accidentally on his tours. There was a witch, a guy who lived in Wichita Falls and who recognized the wolf in him. Chance was terrified that he had been found out. It took a while for us to trust Keith, but in the end, we talked a lot. He was the first we could confide in and we became good friends. That was two years ago. Keith disappeared one day, leaving only a message that he had matters to attend to overseas. That was that. Chance didn’t feel safe any more and we moved to Jayton.“
     "Keith... the witch.. he told you about us?“
     "Not in detail. He told us about Salt Lake, what he had heard from there. He said there were two werewolves there, living a normal life. And later he related everything else he heard. About Mr. Standish, about the magic users, about Mr. Larabee; how all of you were different but a team; friends. You trusted someone from a different group; you simply… trusted…“ Amy looked lost for a moment. "Chance said he wanted to come here, talk to you, maybe find a place where we could live without fear.“
     Buck silently pondered the information. Somewhere in Texas a male witch had known about what was going on in Salt Lake City. News travel, he thought. And he remembered the Shamans. They had told them the same. People in other places knew about them.
     And people came to Salt Lake because of it.
     Hot damn…
            * * *
     Ezra didn’t really share the notion. His green eyes were serious as he contemplated Amy Wilkins’s words. Pacing up and down the living room, his face a mask, he thought fast and hard.
     "Ezra?“
     Chris’s soft voice made him stop and he exhaled slowly.
     "This is not good,“ he stated.
     "Why?“ Buck asked.
     He hadn’t had the chance to retire for the night, but he heard his bed calling and knew he would answer its call in the next hour.
     "Too much attention, Buck. While I agree that what we’re doing here is good and helpful, it also draws attention, unwanted attention, to this community. It’s dangerous. We don’t know who else hears about us. The Shamans told you that there are not only good elements out there, wanting to cooperate and contribute to Vin's idea of creating the Nexus. There are also the malevolent forces. Vampire hunters are as much myth as vampires. Where there is something extraordinary, there is a force that sees the extraordinary as evil.“
     Ezra ran a hand through his hair, tousling the longer strands.
     "We live double lives, and if news travel that much, we have to take double care from now on.“
     He sat down next to Chris and the blond slipped his hand into Ezra’s, squeezing it briefly. Ezra smiled faintly.
     "You think Chance was killed because of someone who came here because we are here?“ Buck wanted to know.
     "I don’t know. He was killed by someone who knew what Wilkins was, no doubt about it. Someone who then got rid of the body.“ Ezra sighed and leaned against the back of the couch.
     "We can’t stop what has already been done,“ Chris told him. "People know about us, word travels, and others watch what’s happening here. Like every process, good and bad comes out of it. I think the good outweighs the bad. Without the community working with us, without Paul and Nick and even the Shamans, we might no longer be here.“
     A shudder passed through the smaller vampire. "I know, Chris. Lord, I know. I’m glad we managed to convince people to help us. And I know I can’t keep every evil away from here.“
     "But you can try,“ Larabee teased.
     Ezra chuckled. "Yes, I can. I just hate the idea of being the focal point of something or someone.“
     "Especially since we gave the Nexus no more than a passing thought or two,“ Buck muttered. "Vin’s gonna be thrilled, I can tell you that. He’s all for it, but so far, he hasn’t done scat. This will really fire him up.“
     Ezra laughed wryly. "Well, there are people out there who think differently. Attention is growing. We can’t stop it.“
     "We can only try to give it a measure of control,“ Chris added.
     The older vampire nodded silently.
     Buck slapped his thighs and got up. "I’ll go and catch some Z’s. See you guys later.“
     "Later,“ Chris replied.
     When Wilmington had left, the blond turned to his lover and partner. "You’re worried about this?“ he asked quietly.
     Ezra tucked one leg under the other and leaned sideways against the couch, looking at him. "Kinda,“ he confessed. "We’ve to do something about it, Chris, but I’m not yet sure what. I’m responsible for the community, but also for all of you.“
     Chris touched his cheek and rubbed a thumb over the soft skin. "You’re not the sole guardian, Ezra. We’re a team. We take care of each other.“ He pulled him close and Ezra let himself fall against the lithe body. "We’ll talk with Vin about the Nexus later, okay?“
     "Hmpf,“ Ezra murmured against Chris’s black shirt.
     He wrapped his arms around the slender body and closed his eyes, enjoying the contact. Chris pressed a kiss against the brown head and they stayed like this for a while. From experience, Chris knew Ezra would keep on thinking about this, even if he appeared to be relaxing into his hold. His lover wasn’t the leader of the Salt Lake community and a very powerful, imposing figure because he slacked off. Ezra would do everything in his power to protect what was his.
     And that included Chris and the team.
            * * *
     It was close to eleven p.m. when Vin and Buck entered the alley where two men had died, and only one had come back from the dead. Chance Wilkins’s dead body might have disappeared, but if there was a trace where to, Vin was convinced they could find it. He and Josiah had gone over the scene a long time ago, collecting everything they could find, but back then, they hadn’t known what to look for. Now they did and an idea had blossomed in Vin’s mind.
     He was a wolf. He had wolf senses. Sharp senses. A sharp nose. He knew what another wolf smelled like and if there had been a werewolf here, and if he could isolate the smell of Chance Wilkins, he could follow the trail.
     "Vin, do you think this is wise?“ Buck asked again as they moved deeper into the alley, passing the dumpster where not too long ago, Gil Grissom’s body had been found by Ezra.
     "We don’t know why Wilkins was attacked. Because he was a werewolf? Because he saw something, like Grissom, that he shouldn’t have seen? And if it was the latter, why was he naked? And where is his body? Someone killed Grissom over this body, someone who then made Chance disappear. And remember that Grissom recalled some kind of dart sticking in his thigh? Someone shot at him. Who? Why?“
     Buck sighed. His lover had a point. If this was a supernatural case, and everything pointed toward that, it required supernatural measures to solve it.
     "Okay, but stay in hearing distance, okay?“
     "’kay. Watch my back, will you? "
     "Of course.“
     Vin gave his lover an encouraging smile before he slipped deeper into the dark alley. Looking around carefully, he shrugged out of his clothing and fluidly changed into his lupine shape. Nose to the ground he followed a trail deep into the alley.
     Buck flashed his torch over the dumpster where they had found Grissom’s body. From the description the other CSI had given them it was where he had seen the body of the wolf change back into his human shape. Currently, the dumpster was half full, no overflowing garbage spilling onto the street, and nothing pointed toward the crime that had been committed here anymore.
     The soft beeping of his cell interrupted him and he dug into his pocket.
     "Wilmington.“
     "Chris. What’s your status?“
     "We’re at the scene. Vin’s sniffing around if he can find any traces.“
     "Literally?“
     "Hm-hm.“
     "Okay. I expect you back in thirty. And Buck?“
     "Hm?“
     "Be careful.“
     "Will be.“
     He hung up again, slipped the cell into his pocket, and began a closer examination of the dumpster itself. Buck had no illusion about the futility of his work, but maybe, just maybe, they found a minimal clue.
     Hidden deep in the alley, Vin had his nose to the ground, following a scent that was days old but nevertheless familiar. It was the scent of one who was like him, but there was something odd at this. Mixed with the lupine scent there was the trace of something sharp - pain, Vin realized - and a faint coppery tang. The wolf had been injured and frightened and he had tried to get away from whatever had been hurting him.
     Vin was following the trail, intent to get to its source, concentrating on his task, when it hit him.
     A part of the scent wasn’t old. It was fresh. As fresh as - right behind him.
     Buck sighed and switched off his torch. Even if he’d fine comb the area now he wouldn’t find more than he already had. A bit of dark gray fur, some dried blood spots, but that  had been that. The ‘crime scene’ was days old and, nightmare for every CSI, it had rained profoundly. There was not much left that the normal senses of a mere human, even trained as he was, could detect. Maybe Vin had been more successful. Talking about him ...
     "Vin?“
     There was no reaction to the call, and Buck frowned, both worried and annoyed. Worry won.
     Following the direction of the alley, which bent at a ninety degree angle about halfway down and disappeared into an unlit street that ran parallel to the main road,  he called out for his lover again. Buck crouched down where Vin had left his clothes. But there was neither hair nor hide from either man or wolf. Following the way Vin must have taken he called again, slowly pulling out his gun. Now he was officially disturbed.
     Vin stopped dead in his tracks when he realized what exactly he was smelling, sniffing the air for a clarification. His mind registered the soft plopping sound from the other side of the alley, out of a shadow, the same moment as the stinging pain in his hip. Vin made a slight yelping sound when his legs gave way under his own weight, and the world started to blur. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a motion of a person approaching him, and he tried to growl, but nothing came out of his throat. Far away he thought he heard a familiar voice calling... the dark figure towering over him stopped and listened... another call... should mean something to him... was warm... stinging, hot pain rushed through his veins, and the wolf whined softly in agony.
     Someone was coming closer, bringing a mixture of scents, warm and familiar, talking of safety and the security of his pack, but there was something else, something offending to the fine tuned senses of a wolf’s nose, speaking of danger, danger and pain and fear ... Trembling because of the weakening hot sensation burning through his body he tried to get to his feet, but ended up crawling. Panting with pain and the effort of crawling into the little cave he curled up, not making a single sound, and watched.
     Weapon ready Buck called for Vin again, and for a split second he thought he had heard his lover’s lupine voice yelp in response. Thoroughly scanning the alley all he could see was - nothing.
     After another ten minutes of calling and searching Buck gave up, groping for his cell and making the call he hated.
     He didn’t see the large yellow eyes that were cautiously following his every move from the darkness of a scattered crate.
     * * *
     Chris was home in his basement office, logged into the PD mainframe, downloading his reports into the The Branch section of it. He had come in for an hour, checked if there was something urgent going on, and Travis had handed him two cases that fell right under their specialty: weird and unsolved. He had distributed them to Josiah and JD to get a preliminary view of things. Buck and Vin had logged off for three hours to check on some possible left-over evidence at the murder scene of Chance Wilkins.
     Soft footsteps could be heard and he smiled as recognized his lover from both smell and feel.
     "Hey,“ he called softly. "I thought you were at work.“
     "So was I,“ Ezra replied, leaning over Chris’s shoulder to catch a glimpse of what his lover was doing.
     "I’m working, actually. Slow night at the office and I felt I could do some supervising work. Y’know… paperwork.“
     Ezra kneaded Chris’s shoulders and the blonde leaned back with a sigh. "Like that?“ Standish teased.
     "That feels wonderful.“
     The older vampire leaned down once more, gently teething the top of one ear. "I took a break,“ he whispered. "How about you?“
     Chris turned and stood in one fluid motion, sweeping the smaller man into his embrace, holding him tightly against him. Ezra laughed, arms curled around Chris’s waist.
     "I’m just about to take mine,“ Chris answered, voice rough. He claimed a kiss. "Mine,“ he murmured.
     Ezra nipped at the tempting lower lip, once, twice, then kissing Chris fully and with vigor. Chris pushed him against the wall, towering over the other vampire, hunger in his eyes. Ezra’s nimble fingers slid under Chris’s simple sweater, meeting naked skin, and he smiled lecherously. The blond exhaled sharply, almost gasping, then caught the other’s head, kissing him deeply as the agile fingers traveled up his back, pushing him more firmly against his partner.
     The shrill ringing of Chris’s cell phone interrupted the assault for a second, and Chris raised his head, only to be victim to an underhanded sneak bite by his lover. Ezra chuckled at the indignant expression, but he didn’t let go as Chris unclipped the cell from his belt and answered it.
     "Yeah, Chris here.“
     Chris tensed after the first two sentences and Ezra immediately loosened his embrace, brows drawing together in a worried frown. He shot Larabee a questioning look.
     "Where are you, Buck?.... Okay… Just come home. We’ll talk then. No, just get home, okay? Buck, that’s not a suggestion, it’s an order.“ He gave another grunt, then closed shut the cell.
     "What happened?“ Ezra asked, all serious.
     "Vin. Buck’s coming here for the full story, but it seems that while Vin was sniffing around as a wolf, he disappeared.“
     "Disappeared?“ came the disbelieving echo.
     Chris sighed and regretfully tugged his shirt down again. "I’ve no idea. Buck’ll be here in a minute or two. He was on his way already.“
     * * *
     Buck sat down. Buck stood up. Buck paced. Buck sat down again. Buck rose.
     "Godammit Buck! Stop it.“
     "It was just a minute or two, Chris. Not much longer. I mean it’s not as if he ... as if I ... that scene wasn’t secure... but if someone caught him, I would have heard. He’s just ... I should have gone after him, as a wolf I would’ve found him. "
     A hand was placed on his shoulder, gently pushing him back into his chair. Gently yes, but with vampire strength.
     "We don’t know what happened. And it’s a good thing you didn’t, otherwise we might have two missing colleagues by now.“ Ezra squeezed his shoulder before letting go.
     "What if he ran into someone? What if the guy who killed Wilkens was there? What ...“
     "STOP it, Buck. Get a grip, be professional. That’s the only way you can help Vin,“ Chris ordered.
     "I’ll notify the community," Ezra offered calmly. "Everybody will be on alert. Most of them know Vin, even if seeing him as wolf, Buck, and they know what to look for. We will find him.“
     Buck looked up, desperate blue eyes meeting green ones.
     "Alive?“
     Ezra inhaled.
     A muscle in Buck’s cheek jumped and he whirled around, about to leave.
     "Buck?“ Chris called.
     "Going,“ was the brisk reply.
     "Where?“
     "Somewhere. I’ll just… drive around. Look for him.“ Wilmington almost sounded desperate. "Chris…?“ he begged his best friend to understand.
     Larabee only nodded. Buck grabbed his car keys and left. Minutes later they could hear the car pulling away.
     * * *
     Nicholas Reed left the Grotto and inhaled the clear night’s air. JD had 'kidnapped' him to the bar before it opened to introduce his fiancée Karen 'KC' Christopher. Reed had been pleased to meet the sharp witted young woman and to learn she knew about the paranormal in general. and JD and his friends in particular and didn’t seem to mind the least bit. It wasn’t easy for a paranormal, especially for a warlock, to find a human partner who’d display enough understanding for the weirdness of their lives.
     Nick thankfully thought about his own wife Sharon, who might growl and grumble - especially when it came to shattered china and glass shelves, he mused ruefully - but when things got real tough she stood by him, no matter what, without losing one single word about it. Sharon knew enough about the paranormal world to understand it would do no good anyway, and she wouldn’t waste the time they had together with useless bickering, as she once had stated in her own colorful manner.
     Nick smiled. He loved his wife and son dearly, and there was one thing he didn’t want to think of, one of the more depressing aspects of being a paranormal like him: having an extended life span. He wouldn’t get the chance to grow old with his wife. And most certainly he would have to watch her die before him. As one day so would JD with Karen.
     Suddenly something tingled at his senses.
     Reed frowned. Standing in front of the one bar for the paranormal in Salt Lake, a slight shift in the magical surface shouldn’t surprise him at all. But the Grotto had just opened and there wasn’t much magical clientele at the moment.
     There it was again, like a swift movement at the corner of his eyes. The warlock concentrated on the faint sensation, following his hunch around the corner of the building toward the back of the Grotto, simultaneously erecting shields that would fall into place the second a magical attack occurred.
     There was nothing; at least nothing Nicholas would call a magical incident. Yet there still was something requesting his attention, a movement of something - alive. A large four legged something that sniffed around the dumpster behind the Grotto. Too big for a dog, even too big for a wolf, yet canine...
     The large head turned. Yellow reflective eyes regarded him warily. A wolf indeed. And it looked just like ...
     "Vin?“
     The canine didn’t react any more than just sniffing the air, apparently deciding Nick wasn’t an immediate threat and returned its attention toward the dumpster, clearly looking for food. Nicholas retreated carefully as not to alert the animal and fished for his cell, speed-dialing a specific number. Better make sure; and if it wasn’t...  the phone was answered after the second ring.
     "Nick. Say, Buck, is Vin with you?“
     * * *
     "Larabee,“ Chris snapped into his phone.
     "Chris, Nick has found Vin! Guess where? He’s at the Grotto. I’m heading over.“
     “Buck, don’t ...“ But he was only greeted by the sound of a dead line. "Damn.“
     "Chris?“
     Ezra looked up from his laptop where he had started his own 'search engine'. meaning he was in contact with certain members of the community.
     "Buck. Said Nick saw Vin at the Grotto." Chris shook his head. "Damn, I don’t like this. Something’s not right. Why should Vin come to the Grotto?“
     "What if it’s another wolf?“
     Chris gave him a wry look. "How big is that chance, Ezra? Even if the news about the Nexus spread, and fast, not every wolf in the country will come to Salt Lake.“
     Ezra watched his lover pace, run his hand through his hair - nervous gesture, he knew.
     The vampire closed his laptop.
     "Let’s go. Buck might need help.“
     * * *
     Buck brought his car to a screeching halt, jumped out of it and headed toward the alley between two larger buildings where at its end the staff entrance of the Grotto was located. He almost ran into the body of Nick Reed, who was both guarding the alley and watching the animal in it. Retreated in the far end corner of the alley was a wolf. A large wolf, much bigger than an ordinary one, light gray and very familiar, observing as it was observed, moving slowly and somewhat stiff. Its entire body language spoke of alertness, but not aggression. Not yet.
     "Vin.“
     "Careful, Buck. He’s...“ Nick started.
     "That’s Vin all right. My Vin.“
     “He’s not himself, Buck,“ Nick muttered, noticing the way the ears of the wolf would move nervously with every sound they were making. "Look at him. That may be Vin, yet he’s not.“
     "Something happened, Nick, and the only way to find out is to get through to him. Vin,“ Buck addressed the animal, slowly stepping deeper into the yard.
     The wolf’s demeanor changed immediately, ears moved flat to the head, and a low growl escaped the lupine’s throat.
     "Sweetie, it’s me. You recognize me, don't you?" he cajoled, using all those despised terms of endearment. "It’s Buck, honey. C’mon, don’t growl at me now. Let’s get you home, darling, and back to your feet, then you can growl at me as much as you  like. Vin... ?“
     Buck tried his best soothing voice, tried desperately to reach the were at the other side of the yard, not believing, not wanting to believe what he was seeing. But with every step he did, with every move he made the growling grow louder. The animal stepped back.
     Buck stared down at the large animal in pure horror. Of course he had recognized the wolf in a sec. Vin in his lupine shape. His friend Vin. His colleague, his lover, his unofficially wedded husband. The man he loved more than his own life.  At the moment the wolf in front of him was anything but his friend, raising his hackles and growling a clear warning deep in his throat, baring his impressive teeth. Buck was accustomed enough  to canine body language to understand that, no matter what he did, this wolf was very angry and aggressive, and about to attack.
     “Vin?” he whispered in disbelief, desperately pleading for his lover to recognize him, to stop growling, to wag his tail and grin his typical Vin-the-wolf grin, be his own personal cuddle wolf. He made a final step …
     “VIN! Noo… “
     Everything happened in split second. The moment Buck moved the wolf attacked with a sharp growl, aiming for his throat, Buck yelled, and then…
     Nick watched in rising terror as the wolf that had been his friend sank his teeth into Buck’s arms,  ripping the cloth of his former white shirt apart, growling and snapping, aiming for the other man’s throat – intending to kill.
     Blood started to splatter over the concrete floor, and Buck screamed in pain, not fighting against the vicious attack but simply trying to protect his throat.
     Nick stood stunned for a second, simply terrorized by the sheer brutality of the attack. He felt the magic rising inside of him, looking for an exit - and then Buck stopped screaming, going limp within his lovers fangs, and the wolf growled, closing his mouth around the now defenseless throat.
     A magical blast swooshed through the air, aiming toward the wolf and catapulting it off the body. The wolf didn’t even yelp as it hit the wall, just sank onto the ground in a boneless heap. The warlock hurried to his friend’s side, horrified to see light red blood spray rhythmically from the tear in Buck's throat.
     Arterial spray...
     Not even thinking about the unhygienic conditions, Nick immediately pressed his hand against the open wound, feeling the warm, sticky blood seep through his fingers.
     "Nick?!“
     The voice startled him and magic flared abruptly, coming like a living shield up around him and the injured man.
     Glowing green eyes looked at Reed, reflecting concern, worry and something else.
     Ezra.
     Friend.
     No enemy.
     Nick willed the magic to recede, granting his friend access.
     A part of Nick’s mind realized what that something in Standish's eyes had to be - the man was a vampire after all, and they were standing knee deep in fresh human blood.
     "How’s Buck?“
     That voice belonged to Chris. Demanding, clear-cut, strong. Nick twisted his head to see the blond appear next to Ezra, face haggard with worry and fear.
     “Bad,” Ezra snapped, frantically working on the severely injured man. “He hit an artery. We will have to stop the bleeding. Buck may possess incredible healing abilities, but he’s not invincible.”
     “Does it…“
     “It could kill him, yes.”
     Nick briefly closed his eyes, then resolutely pushed back his own feelings to help Ezra with Buck.
     * * *
     The ambulance had arrived in record time, transporting Buck into the hospital - the one and only hospital with the specialized staff. No one would ask questions why Buck would heal faster than your average werewolf victim.
     Buck had lost a lot of blood and the EMT’s had worked on the severely injured man to stabilize him enough for transportation.
     Sirens screaming, the ambulance had cut across the traffic, arriving at the hospital and unloading its patient in ten minutes. Chris and Nick had followed in Nick's car while Ezra had promised to take care of Vin.
     Buck had died on the table even before they had been able to wheel him off to surgery..
     The ER crew had revived him, but for a split second it had been close - way too close for Chris’s liking.
     Now, after ten grueling hours, finally at home, standing in front of a cage in the basement of the mansion, he stared at its inhabitant. Chris had his arms crossed over his chest, eyes glowing slightly.
     Something had happened to Vin, had turned him into a mere animal and driven him far enough to kill brutally - or at least being able to do so.
     It was becoming personal now.
     They had transported the unconscious wolf back home. Ezra had managed to get a tiger cage out of nowhere - Chris really didn’t want to know how - that was massive enough to hold a furious werewolf and had one side that could be moved so they could examine the animal that once had been their friend.
     The friend that had attacked and almost killed his lover.
     Chris looked down at the huge gray canine, noticing the signs of a slowly coming around.
     The wolf growled and crouched, hackles risen and teeth bared. Yellow alert eyes watched his every move
     "Vin? C’mon, pard, it’ s me ... "
     The next second Chris jerked back when the animal attacked the bars, growling and snapping at him, before he went berserk, howling in fury and banging at the bars with such a vicious fury Chris feared for the cage and Vin’s health.
     "Oh Vin ... "
     The vampire watched as the wolf finally crouched down and growled low in his throat, observing his observer out of yellow canine eyes. There was nothing human in those eyes. Chris sighed and turned away, wincing at the banging sound against the massive iron bars as the wolf jumped them again. He desperately hoped Vin would calm down or exhaust himself soon. He really didn’t want to ask Nathan to sedate his friend to prevent him from injuring himself.
     "What happened to you, Vin? What has turned you into this?“
     * * *
     The mood among the other members of the team, as well as their friends, was a somber one. JD had stayed up all night and the next day, sitting in the hospital room, using his laptop to do the barest necessities of work. Josiah had talked to Nathan at length, who had in turn been informed by the hospital doctor what Buck's chances were.
     Travis had taken the unassigned cases and deposited them with the other CSI teams, not even asking if Chris's men could still work their load. With two men down and the others so deeply involved, it was not worth the question.
     Karen, Luther and Harriet had dropped by one at a time, inquiring about Buck, but no news had been given yet. He was hanging on by a thread, but it was far from over. As a werewolf, Buck, like Vin, had healing powers surpassing normal human healing, but the damage had been very severe. The wounds were deep, he had lost a lot of blood, and his body had to work through the massive shock. Dying on the operating table hadn't helped.
     The staff knew that their patient wasn't completely human, at least in this wing of the hospital. Two nurses were actually witches, the doctor in charge of Buck had a magical background, too, and the rest, while not paranormal, knew about them. It came as no surprise when the information that Ezra actually owned the hospital leaked through. The man had his fingers everywhere in everything.
     Chris alternated between his office, home, and the hospital. He hadn't slept for forty-eight hours straight. Somehow, he couldn't care less. Vampires required less sleep, but, as Ezra frequently reminded him, they still needed it. Currently, he was at home, after dropping by the Clarion Tower to give Travis an update in person.
     Leaning against the wall, he closed his eyes. The images rose unbidden. Buck, connected to all those machines keeping an eye on his blood pressure, his breathing, his every heartbeat. He was pale, the dark hair in stark contrast, the wounds thickly bandaged, and two IV lines ran into his body.
     "Chris?"
     The voice startled him and he whirled away from the wall, ready to confront whoever was challenging him.
     Ezra gave him a calm, tolerant smile, looking far from aggressive. Chris relaxed, feeling the energy drain with the adrenaline.
     "Hey."
     Ezra stepped closer, giving him a closer look. "You look terrible. Get some sleep."
     "I want to check on Vin."
     "Still no change. Nathan is with him. He set up camp in the other room and if something happens, he'll call us."
     "But..."
     Chris sighed at the raised eyebrows from his lover, stopping his argument. He knew Ezra was right, but his instincts were to stay with his friend, his colleague.
     Finally he relented and let himself get pushed to the bedroom. He took a shower first, then crawled under the covers. Ezra stayed with him, his hands stroking calmingly over Chris's hair.
     Larabee dropped off to sleep almost immediately, trusting in Ezra to wake him should there be a change.
           * * *
     Nathan yawned, feeling tired and beaten. He had been up all night throughout his shift and then had gone over to the mansion, watching the wolf, waiting for Vin to show some signs of recognition, to come back to them. The growling and banging against the cage hadn’t stopped. The animal had been terrified, but instead of cowering in one corner, it had attacked its cage, snapping at everything in its vicinity.
     Now, at five in the afternoon, things had quieted down. Now and then there had been a whine, but the tone had changed. It had sounded frightened.
     Walking into the basement room, Nathan looked at the cage and stopped.
     "Vin!“ he exclaimed.
     A naked Vin Tanner cowered in one corner of the cage, bruised, hair in wild disarray, and looking very much exhausted.
     Hurrying over to the cage, Nathan quickly unlocked it. Vin’s eyes met his.
     "Nathan,“ he whispered, voice weak and very wobbly.
     "Can you come out?“ Nathan asked, stretching out a helping hand.
     It was taken gratefully and a very shaky Vin Tanner fell into his arms, too weak to take his own weight. Nathan lifted the slender but still heavy form out of the cage completely, then laid him simply onto the floor. He got a blanket and then moved him onto it. Next he reached for the in-house phone, calling for assistance.
     *
     Running a tired hand over his face, Nathan looked at his boss and friend. Chris looked angry
     "He has multiple contusions and scrapes all over his body, mostly on his back and left side. That’s where he was shoved into the wall from Nick’s spell,“ Nathan told Chris. "There was a large bruise on his right thigh, consistent with an injection mark, so I took a closer look, as well as examined a sample of Vin’s blood.“
     "He was injected with something?“ Chris asked, voice hard.
     "Yes. From the size of the bruise, it was high velocity trauma. Something struck him. And it had a needle attached to it.“
     "What was he injected with?“
     "A substance called Selenicereus Grandiflorus.“ At Chris’s raised eyebrow, Nathan added, "Queen of the Night. It’s a cactus. In humans, it's used as a stimulant. Cardiac or nervous system. An overdose may cause rapid and erratic heart beat, cardiospasm or a feeling of constriction in the chest, carditis, pericarditis, mental confusion, headaches, vertigo, noise sensitivity. You name it.“
     "What effect does it have on a wolf?“ Chris wanted to know, a tight expression around his eyes.
     Nathan gave him a pointed look. "We saw the effect. Vin went all wolf. Nothing of the human left.“
     * * *
     Nick Reed walked into the double apartment and looked around. Hardwood floors, handwoven rugs, a dark brown, leather couch, shelves full of geodes, rocks and geologist paraphernalia. A hat hung from one wall, reminding Reed of the Indiana Jones style hat from the movies. One living room wall was home to landscape photography and there was a large sliding door leading to a balcony that wrapped around the corner.
     He had never been to Vin's place, had only seen the downstairs apartments of Chris and Ezra, but it was a similar cut and make-up. Buck's place was right next door and the two men had taken out part of the wall to replace it with sliding doors. Whenever one felt he needed some privacy, it insured it would be given. And since Vin and Buck had lived like this for a while now, before moving into the mansion, it was a working system. Their partnership showed it.
     "Hey," he greeted the geologist shuffling into the living room from the small kitchen.
     Vin looked very pale, worn, dressed in dark gray sweats that only enhanced his pallor. There were smudges under his eyes, and a hollow expression resided under the blue depths.
     "Hey," came the listless greeting. "You my babysitter?"
     Nick chuckled. "Let's rephrase it into 'bodyguard' and we're getting closer. How are you feeling?"
     "Like shit."
     An honest answer. Nick grabbed himself a soda from the fridge and joined his 'charge' again. Chris had asked him to come over and keep Vin company, as well as guard his back in case the madman came after him again. It would have been easier to move Vin to a smaller place, because then Nick might have been able to whip up some shields on short notice, but as it was, he had to make do with what they had. Magical shields were a drain and covering the whole place in unwavering intensity, as well as Vin himself, would have the warlock flat on his back in two hours straight. Normally he would have worked with at least two witches or another warlock, but it had been too short notice.
     Vin switched on the TV, zapping to a documentary about the Andes, and Nick wordlessly joined him.
     *
     The hospital was silent and only sometimes a nurse would walk the corridors, check on the patients. Josiah Sanchez sat with his back against the wall, feet up on the second chair of the room, quietly working with his laptop. Across from him, in easy viewing range, lay Buck. He had been moved from the ICU two hours ago. The doctor had attested to his progressive healing.
     Josiah had volunteered to stay and guard him, should the man who had attacked Vin go after Buck for some reason or other. It also gave him some time to work on a few of his old files, update the current ones, and read the masses of emailed articles, newsletters and plain email from colleagues.
     * * *
     Darkness had fallen hours ago. The night was cloudy, with little starlight coming through, and the thin sliver of the moon was mostly hidden. Two windows on the second floor of the large mansion were lit up, but the curtains were pulled. The first floor was dark and silent. Nothing moved.
     Except for the dark clad shadow.
     Nick Reed, clad in a warm leather jacket and wearing gloves in the chilly air, looked around the silent estate. He was doing his hourly perimeter scan, making sure that the freak going after werewolves wasn’t trying something again. So far, no one had made a move. The man had probably fled the city, but they couldn’t be too careful.
     His breath clouding in front of his eyes, Nick swept his eyes over the grounds and back to the house. Vin was probably still curled up in front of the TV. The younger man was still pretty much out of it and was either dozing or eating what Nick was trying to get into him. Nathan had told them food was the best medicine right now; and rest.
     Something rustled in the underground.
     Nick turned, hands rising slightly as he prepared to use a spell should the rustling noise be hostile.
     Something hit the side of his head.
     Pain exploded into his system.
     And Nick Reed dropped like a stone.
     * * *
     Vin lay on the couch, a half-eaten plate of a chicken breast sandwich with a mixed salad on the table beside him. Nick had made the sandwich and it was pretty good, but he still didn’t really have an appetite. Thinking about the last forty-eight hours, about the only thing he was currently thinking about, made him want to throw up whatever went down into his stomach.
     He had attacked Buck. He had seriously hurt and nearly killed Buck.
     The man he loved.
     The man he was, unofficially, married to.
     The man who trusted him.
     And he had nearly torn his throat out.
     Because someone had shot him with some kind of drug.
     Vin rubbed his burning eyes. Little sleep came on top of the nausea, mainly because of the nightmares. While he hadn’t been ‘conscious’ as a wolf and couldn’t recall the attack, his imagination made up for it. Big time. Each and every time he killed Buck, either as a wolf or, even worse, as a man.
     Moaning softly, he rolled over and tried to suppress the vomiting reflex.
     "Mrow?“
     Cracking his eyes open, he saw two cats, one black, one a silver tabby.
     "Hey, Shawn,“ he murmured. "Hey, Cassie.“
     Sequoia, his own cat, lay rolled up at his feet. She had stayed clear of the stomach area since even light treading resulted in more nausea. It was as if she felt how sick her human was, but she wanted to stay close.
     Shawn gave him an intense cat look, then placed her front paws on the edge of the couch, stretching her body to push her nose against Vin’s. Tanner smiled tiredly.
     "Thanks for the kiss, little one. I appreciate it.“
     "Mew.“
     There was a noise from the door and Vin looked up. Cassie and Shawn’s ears perked, the cats tensing.
     "It’s probably Nick, ladies.“
     A soft rumble left Cassie’s throat and her back fur rose.
     "Cassie? Shawn?“
     The cats hurried over to the living room door and slipped outside. Vin pushed himself up, feeling a bit dizzy. He walked over to the door and was about to open it when it flew into his face, knocking him back. He stumbled, losing his balance, and fell.
     Framed in the open door stood a man in black fatigues, heavy Army boots at his feet, wearing a vest with multiple pockets, and he was armed. A long rifle was slung over his shoulder, Vin’s professional part of the brain noted. With a night scope. A handgun was in his right hand. From his appearance, at least what was visible under the grease paint he had smeared over his narrow face, the man was in his fifties or even older. His hair was slicked back, with a bandanna wrapped around his forehead.
     "Good evening, Mr. Tanner,“ the man said, voice calm, friendly, smooth.
     "Who are you?“ Vin demanded. "What do you want?“
     "Forgive me. How rude of me. My name is Algernon Hunter. I’m here to rid the world of your twisted existence.“
     "What?“
     The hand gun never wavered from its target: Vin.
     "You’re one of them, Tanner. One of those freaks of nature. You’re a danger to mankind. To each and every human being you meet. Do your friends know what you are, Mr. Tanner? Do they know what they have in their midst? A monster!“
     Vin swallowed heavily, pushing himself back against the couch table. “I’ve no idea what you’re talking about, man. I’m not a monster!“
     Hunter laughed. "I know exactly what you are. I watched you. I was the one who shot you, triggering the wolf.“ He smiled, eyes holding an unholy glow. "I could’ve dropped you with a single shot that day, but the other interfered. I heard the guy you nearly killed is still in the hospital. Poor man.“ Hunter shook his head slightly. "You really should have killed him and spared me the effort, but now - I think I will have to take care of him, before the evil is spread.“
     Vin felt something rush through him; anger, fear, revulsion, pain.
     "I know what you are,“ Hunter repeated, approaching. "I know your kind. Sick aberrations of nature! You can’t be allowed to live, to infect others with your sickness. Like your friend. Guess if he’d knew what you’ve done to him he wouldn’t be your friend anymore.“
     "It’s not a sickness! And leave Buck alone.“ Vin yelled.
     "It is a disease! And I’m the cure! For the both of you.“ The mad light in Hunter’s eyes grew. "I am justice, but I’m not blind. I know what your kind does. I’ve seen it before. I am judge, jury and executioner. I’ll rid this world of your evil!“
     "We’re not evil!“
     Hunter laughed. "They all say that. At least while they can talk. Normally I prefer to exterminate you in your wild form, but this has to do today. You were the first one who got away, Tanner. The very first one. Took me some time to find you.“ He smiled almost calmly. "But you couldn’t escape. No one can escape me.“
     There was a sudden growling hiss, like an angry cat, and Hunter looked over his shoulder.
     "A cat,“ he commented, looking at the silver tabby. "Your next meal, Tanner?“
     Before Vin could answer, Cassie jumped at the stranger in her home, sharp little claws burying in his pant leg.
     Hunter gave a yowl of surprise, kicking at the cat, but Cassie was fast and slipped under the couch.
     It was the opening for Vin to act. Weak as he was, anger gave him an adrenaline shot. That and the fact that this man had threatened Buck. He threw himself at the armed man, going for the gun. But Hunter, despite being older, was still stronger. A fist was shoved into Vin’s ribs, making him gasp, then the butt of the gun struck him in the face.
     Stunned, he dropped, falling heavily onto the hardwood floor. White flecks exploded in front of his eyes and the pain seemed to drain all energy out of him. Limp, he lay on the ground.
     Hunter was breathing hard, pointing his gun at Vin’s head. "Bad move, Tanner.“
     "Why? You gonna kill me for it? You wanna kill me anyway,“ Vin managed.
     I’m so sorry, Buck, he thought. So sorry. Never wanted it to end like this. Sorry.
     He closed his eyes.
     There was a screeching noise. The cats. Then a roar. Vin blinked dazedly. It had sounded feline as well, but not like their housecats. More like...
     A tiger?
     Vin’s eyes widened and for a moment he thought he was hallucinating. There, right in the middle of his living room, stood a grown white tiger. Fangs bared, it was snarling deep in its throat, yellow eyes on the dark-clad figure in front of it.
     Hunter raised his gun, intent on killing the big cat, but he never managed to pull the trigger. A dark shape collided with him, throwing him to the ground.
     Now he was definitely hallucinating, Vin decided. He was seeing a panther on top of the tiger. A black panther, sitting squarely on Hunter’s back. It cried out triumphantly. The tiger lowered its head, sniffing at the man, their prey, batting at him with giant paws.
     Vin felt his breath catch in his throat as the panther got off Hunter, leaving him to the tiger, who promptly lay across the prone man. It stalked over to him.
     Oh god... ohgodohgodohgod...
     He was sniffed, the hot, wet breath brushing over his face.
     A panther was sniffing him.... as his next meal? And how had the big cats managed to get in? A zoo? An animal show? Maybe they’re spirit animals. No, no... can’t be. They don’t attack people... I can only see them, not really touch them...
     Thoughts raced each other in Vin’s overtaxed brain and he trembled, eyes screwed shut.
     A tongue washed over his hair, then he was butted gently. Vin dared to open his eyes and gazed into the cat eyes, which looked serenely at him. A soft rumble came from the animal, then it butted him again. When he didn’t move and his shivers increased, his body going into shock, the panther lay down beside him, close and personal.
     Vin no longer cared. He couldn’t understand half of the events in the last half hour, and he was too exhausted to care.
     So there was a panther laying next to him, his rumbling purrs resonating through Vin’s body... who cared? All he wanted was to sleep. And to see Buck. Hold Buck. Be with Buck.
     It was his last thought before unconsciousness claimed him.
     * * *
     "Nick still with Vin?“ Chris asked while slipping into the car, no, limousine, at Ezra’s side, giving the other man a quick welcoming kiss as the large car with the tinted windows slowly tooled away from the PD and merged with the traffic. Under normal circumstances the CSI wouldn’t have taken his lover on the offer, but currently was not what he would call 'normal'.
     "Yes, he’ll be watching until we get back. Why?“
     Chris shrugged.
     "Wish I knew. Got a bad feeling.“ Before he could add something else, his cell beeped.
     "Larabee.“
     "JD. Listen, you’re on your way home already?“
     "Just. Was held up. Why?“
     "Damn. Chris, something’s wrong. I can’t put my finger on it, but I have a real bad feeling. Tried to call Vin, but neither he nor Nick’s answering the phone. I think you better hurry.“
     Ezra watched the face of his lover harden, the eyes flashing amber as he snapped shut his cell.
     "Bad news?“ he queried calmly.
     "Dunno. JD has a hunch.“
     Standish didn’t need to hear more to lean forward and order the driver to speed up. JD used to have hunches in the past, and in 99 from 100 cases the young warlock had turned out to be right.
     Martin simply nodded and did his best to fluidly steer the limo through the late night traffic.
     *
     The moment the limo pulled into the driveway in front of their home and stopped at the entrance both men all but jumped out of the car. Chris headed toward the door - and ran into a steel hard arm.
     "Wait. Don’t you smell that?“
     "What?“
     "Blood.“ Ezra snapped, eyes glowing. "Human.“
     Chris stopped dead in his tracks, sniffing the air like a bloodhound.
     "You’re right. From the back yard, I guess.“
     "You take the house, I take the garden.“
     Chris just acknowledged this with a single nod and carefully opened the entrance door. The coppery scent of fresh human blood reached his over sensitive nostrils and he felt the hair on his neck rise. Setting his entire vampire senses on-line he needed ten seconds to recognize the source of the scent wasn’t down here. Vampire stealth and speed transported Chris into his own rooms and had him back with the cocked gun immediately, racing up the stairs to their friend’s apartment, wisely not calling out Vin’s name. If there was something as wrong as his feeling told him it was, it wouldn’t be of use anyway, and if he was wrong, Vin would understand.
     He pushed the door open with one hand and immediately fell into a crouch, police procedure second nature in a situation like this. Gun ready the vampire scanned the hall with every sense, not really relieved when he found it empty.
     Something growled lowly. From the living room.
     Chris froze at the deep sound that reminded him very much of a predator. He moved covertly over to the living room door, almost like a prowling animal, all the predator himself. His vampire senses told him about a stranger in the house, blood, and something else, familiar yet strange. A sharp scent, very much like ... carefully he peeked into the room.
     And almost dropped his gun.
     Chris stood stunned, simply gaping at the sight that greeted him. Vin was lying on the ground, definitely unconscious - and a large black panther was guarding him, curled around the fallen body and giving soft deep purring sounds every now and then. About two meters away a black clad figure laid in a not so natural position, held immobile by the huge paw of a - white tiger?
     Panther?
     Tiger??
     Vin ...
     The moment he moved the yellow feline eyes were glued to him and he froze. Chris felt the irrational impulse to soothe the animal with a low "here, kitty-kitty-kitty“, briefly wondering what the panther’s reaction would be. Next second the panther stopped staring and uncurled itself from his friend, stepping back. Somehow Chris got the impression the feline was granting him access.
     Ezra moved with the grace and silence of the predator he was. The mansion loomed up to his right as he followed the growing smell of blood. Fresh blood. Recently spilled and it in a larger amount; more than just a few drops. With the sun just about to rise, he had to hurry. While exposure wasn't life-threatening, it wasn't a walk in the park either. Age had made Ezra more resilient, but no vampire willingly meandered in sunlight.
     He almost immediately discovered and identified the slumped figure on the ground before him. It was Nick, laying on his side, his dark head turned away from him. He wasn’t moving, but Ezra detected the faint heartbeat and breathing. Checking the area, he finally moved stealthily, ready for an attack. None came.
     Blood had pooled under Nick’s head in a large puddle. His face was pale, bloodied and his lips fractionally parted. There was no eye movement behind the closed lids and his limbs lay slack. Ezra dropped to one knee and examined his friend, assessing the injuries. He might not be a doctor, but nearly two centuries of life experience gave him an advantage. There was a jagged gash along Nick’s left temple, a bloody furrow that ran deep and looked like the result of a bullet. Blood still flowed in a weeping trickle and dripped into the pool. Head wounds tended to bleed a lot, but this one had really spilled a lot of blood.
     Ezra swallowed the lump in his throat that had nothing to do with anxiety or fear. The vampire inside him was reacting to the life-giving fluid so temptingly close. Thank god he had had a shake at the Grotto.
     He might have a concussion, he thought, checking for other injuries and finding none. Maybe even a fractured skull.
     He needed a paramedic team... He needed Nathan.
     Pulling out his cell, Ezra speed-dialed Nathan’s number.
     Carefully Chris crouched down at his friend’s side, eyes never leaving the black feline. The huge cat had retreated slightly, paws pulled under its body, tail twitching every now and then. Chris had a faint idea considering feline behavior, and from what he could see this one was not about to attack. Instead it rumbled reassuringly. Chris reached for Vin’s neck.
     Ezra put his cell aside, relieved to know Nathan was on his way. Now he had to tend to his friend’s injuries, provide first aid. Shrugging out of his jacket he briefly mourned the loss of a good fabric, then tore it apart. Using the scraps, he wadded them up and pressed them to the injury to stop the bleeding. Ezra was fighting against the increasing pressure of the vampire inside him. His shirt sleeves got soaked with blood while Ezra listened to the faint heartbeat of the injured man, but he didn’t notice. A part of him wondered how Chris was faring - and prayed that whoever had done this was no longer around.
     His head hurt.
     "Ouw ... "
     "Welcome to the wonderful world of the living, pard.“
     Vin heard the voice. He heard the words, yet a part of his mind didn’t really process its content. Although ...
     His head hurt a lot.
     "Ouw.“
     "Said that already. I take it you’re body’s talking to you.“
     "Wha’ hap’nd?“
     Now it really, really hurt, centering around his jaw.
     "You tell me.“
     It was dark. Okay, closed eyes did that to your environment. Rumors said opening your eyes had indeed helped in the past. Besides, someone was talking to him ...
     "Chris?“
     "Yep. The one and only.“
     And then memory hit him. Jerking up with the sudden panic, a jolt of pain in his jaw and head made Vin sink back into the cushions of the couch, moaning.
     "Rrrrrwwrrr.“
     "Easy there. Someone’s really concerned here about your well-being, and I wouldn’t want to discuss that matter.“
     "Hunter! Damn, Chris, the guy was here, threatening... and then he said he wanted to kill Buck, and ... damn, I think I must have seen things.“
     Vin looked into Chris’s slightly glowing eyes, and noticed the very strange expression his friend wore.
     "Did you see a panther?“
     Vin refrained from nodding, His head ached too much. "And a tiger.“
     Chris moved aside. "This tiger?“
     Vin’s eyes grew wide. "Hot damn,“ he whispered.
     "Don’t call me Siegfried, okay?“
     “Okay, Roy,” Vin replied weakly. “What… how… whose animals are they?”
     “I’ve no clue, but they like Hunter about as much as we do.”
     Suddenly Chris tensed.
     "What?“
     "Ezra’s still out there.“
     He made moves to leave, then hesitated. It was clear that Larabee was unwilling to let Vin remain behind unguarded.
     "RRrrrrow,“ the panther stretched its sleek form and yawned widely, showing impressive fangs, before it got to its feet and stalked over to the door, rumbling encouragingly.
     "Looks like someone wants to come along,“ Vin mumbled.
     "Who am I to say no?" Chris asked philosophically.
     Then he and the panther left.
     Vin looked at the tiger, which was still easily pinning down his attacker. It met his gaze calmly, rumbling, flexing the paw that lay on Hunter's back as if to show Vin that if the man tried something, he wouldn't get far.
     Vin only smiled slightly, too exhausted to move much. His head pounded, his jaw ached, and he felt weak. Now that the adrenaline was slowing down, he also was close to slipping off into exhaustion.
     Just a bit longer, he told himself.
     Hold on a bit longer.
     * * *
     Ezra looked up, green eyes flashing in the darkness, met by two pairs of equally glowing amber ones. Two shadows appeared, one two, one four legged.
     "Ezra? I smell blood.“
     "Nick. Shot. Grazed the head, he’s out cold. Nathan’ll be here in a few. What happened in there?“ Ezra pointed toward the large panther that purred and sniffed at the vampire. "Must’ve been something.“
     "Guy who killed Wilkins, was after Vin. Almost got him. Ezra, I’m not easily shocked these days, but where the hell do a panther and a tiger came from?“
     “The tiger white?“
     "How do you know?“ the blond asked, perplexed.
     "Chris, you and me were chosen by familiars. Did it never occur to you what they really are?“
     Chris gaped at the large black feline. "You mean this ... and the tiger... ?“
     "Shawn. And Cassie. Familiars can get very protective about the one’s they’ve chosen. They’re family.”
     “But…” Chris floundered, helpless in the face of the overwhelming news.
     Ezra smiled tightly. “I’ll explain later. Let’s just say that familiar have a magic all by themselves, and size does matter…”
     In the distance, sirens could be heard and just a minute later, a car pulled up on the driveway. Nathan jumped out and ran toward the house, only to be stopped by Chris’s call.
     “What the fuck happened here?” the doctor exclaimed, then stopped short as he took in the large cat. “Errr…”
     “Later, Nathan,” Chris answered curtly. “Nick was grazed by a bullet. The shooter is inside, subdued. Vin was knocked around a bit, so he probably should be checked through, too.”
     Nathan nodded, professionalism taking over from shock. He knelt next to Nick and gently removed the wadded up remains of Ezra’s jacket.
     “You should get the panther away from here,” he told Chris, eyes never leaving his patient as he checked breathing and pulse. “Ambulance’s not far behind.”
     Ezra nodded and rose fluidly. The panther rumbled and followed the vampire back into the mansion, leaving Larabee alone.
     About five minutes later, an ambulance stood next to Nathan’s car, next to it two cars from the PD. Chris knew the officers and informed them about the assailant, who had broken into Vin’s apartment and attacked the criminalist, nearly killing him. The tiger and the panther were gone when the officers entered the house. Only four cats sat, lay or stalked around the rooms. Vin was checked by one of the paramedics after Nick had been stabilized and driven off to the hospital. Since there was the good chance of a concussion, he was asked to go to the hospital as well. Chris squelched whatever protest his friend might have mustered.
     Finally alone, Nathan turned to Ezra and Chris. “I hope you’ve got a good explanation for that circus I saw here.”
     Chris looked at Ezra. “Care to explain?” he prodded.
     “On the way to the hospital,” the older vampire answered.
     “Sounds good.”
     “This has got to be good,” Jackson murmured, carrying his medical kit down to his car.
     * * *
     It was the second time this week that he found himself in the waiting room, Chris mused tiredly. As it was, the same doctor had been on duty when Nick had been brought in, and the same nurse had handed over the admission form. Vin had been wheeled in not five minutes later and Ezra had wordlessly taken the second form and entered the data.
     Now they sat in the waiting zone, a comfortable, semi-open space that had a wall of green plants separating the cubicle from the corridor. Unlike the ER waiting area, it wasn't a room with a door. People were still very much part of the action around them.
     "Okay," Nathan said as he leaned back in his chair. "Explain." He looked at Ezra, clearly inviting him to clear up a few matters.
     The vampire nodded and briefly checked whether or not they were really alone, then began. "Familiars are animals of a magical nature. Not all of them are cats. There are reptiles, birds, rodents... a wide variety. No canines, as far as I know, no insects either. Anyway, as magically inclined beings, their nature is split into that of the form they were born in and the protector they can become."
     "The panther and the tiger," Chris supplied.
     Ezra nodded. "They only take on the protector form in times of need. Vin being attacked qualified as such because there was no one else around to help him, to protect him. Familiars take the family as a serious matter. The family, no matter what species, is their pack, their clan, their responsibility. Shawn has protected me twice before and when I saw it for the very first time, my reaction was the same as yours."
     Chris was about to say something but stopped and turned to look at the plants. A moment later, JD walked in, looking flustered and pale.
     "Guys...?"
     "Vin's okay. Just bruised," Chris calmed him.
     "Nick?"
     "Bullet grazed his head."
     "Oh my god..." The young warlock sank onto a seat. "How bad?"
     "It bled a lot and they still have to check for concussion or a hairline fracture," Nathan answered.
     JD paled even more. "Hell... Who... who shot him?"
     "Vin called him Hunter. The police arrested him for attempted murder, breaking-and-entering, and possession," Chris told him. "I called Travis and he'll take care of everything."
     They were interrupted by a tall, mid-fiftyish man in a white coat. Wire-frame glasses balanced on his hooked nose and sharp eyes roamed over the group. The curly hair was severely shot through with white, but there was barely a line in the suntanned face.
     Dr. Hugh Garrett smiled at the men, nodding at Chris.
     "Your Mr. Tanner is fine. Bruised, a bit shocky, but fine. He needs rest, peace and quiet, and food. I've administered a light sedative and painkiller, so he should be out like a light soon."
     "Thanks, doc."
     "What about Nick?" JD blurted.
     "Well, Mr. Reed is a bit more serious, but nothing life-threatening. We ran a CT scan and found a hairline fracture. He needs rest, too, but he has to be monitored for a while. We'll keep him here for observation for the next three days. The wound was messy, but it'll heal and leave barely a scar. When the hair grows back, nothing will be seen of it."
     JD exhaled with relief.
     Garrett smiled. "I noticed that the man is married. Has anyone contacted the family?"
     Ezra nodded. "I called Mrs. Reed. She's on the next plane here."
     "Good. I'd advise no magic for Mr. Reed for a while. He has to let himself heal. If I read his occupation correctly, he is a commander in the Royal Navy?"
     Chris nodded.
     "Well then, I'll see what I can... make up... to turn this into a less outrageous story than it is." Garrett grinned boyishly. "I doubt the Navy would believe that their commander was shot by a werewolf hunter."
     "Unlikely," Chris agreed, smiling.
     "Well, gentlemen, I'd advise you take Mr. Tanner and get him home now."
     "I'd like to stay with Nick," JD interrupted.
     Garrett shot him a questioning look. "And you are...?"
     "Uh, his apprentice..."
     "Another warlock?" Dark eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Intriguing. Well, young man, as long as you can keep your magic in check, there is nothing to say against a quiet visitor."
     "I can handle it."
     "Good. A nurse will show you the way." He turned to the others. "Gentlemen."
     They followed the doctor and soon found themselves with a very drugged and half asleep Vin. JD was taken to Nick's room.
     Thirty minutes later, Vin was dozing in the back of the limousine as Martin drove Chris and Ezra to their home. Nathan had his own car and Josiah had opted to walk a bit to clear his head.
     * * *
     Nick climbed from the wonderfully warm darkness of unconsciousness to the dim light of a room that greeted him with the typical hospital smell.
     Antiseptics, he thought fuzzily.
     He opened his eyes slowly, taking in the single bed room, the drawn curtains, the sunlight bathing the room into a soft mix of brownish and yellow colors. A numb sense of peacefulness permeated him.
     Painkillers. He knew the feeling. Hospital. Painkillers.
     Good.
     Real good.
     No problem with painkillers. Feels nice. Just lie here and feel no pain. Maybe a dull ache, but nothing offensive.
     Wonderful.
     Floating. Yes, he was floating. Marvelous. Heavy eyes took in the plastic tube of the IV line, following its path to the clear liquid bottle hanging over his bed.
     Eyelids too heavy, Nick closed his eyes again, drifting off into sleep before he was even aware of it.
     The next time he came around, Nick found he was no longer alone. Slouched on a chair, reading what looked like a computer magazine, was JD. His young friend and apprentice was dressed up in his usual jeans and t-shirt outfit, totally engrossed in the article he was reading, and Nick smiled briefly. He let his eyes travel, more alert than the last time he had woken, and found that despite smelling so insistently of antiseptics, the room looked rather nice. It was held in beige colors, with two large floral pictures on the walls, and the now open drapes gave him a nice view of the sunny sky outside.
     Must be around noon, he thought. Sun’s about right.
     He was still the only occupant in the room, which was large enough to hold two beds, and he appreciated it.
     "You’re awake!“
     "Looks like it. Hello, JD.“
     JD beamed at him and put the magazine on the mobile tray next to Nick’s bed. "You okay? Any pain? Want me to get a nurse?“
     "Yes. No. And not yet.“ Nick moved gingerly and found that while his headache increased slightly, it was nothing that required a nurse or a doctor right now. "I’d appreciate some water, though. If I can have it.“
     He had no clue about his condition, aside from his headache, and that had to come from whatever had hit him.
     "Sure. I asked the doc. He said you can have some when you wake. I really should call him.“
     "Just give me a minute, JD. How long was I out?“
     JD helped him take a few sips. "Almost a day. Ezra found you.“
     "What happened?“
     JD puffed out air in a deep sigh. "A lot. Long story. I think we should leave it till after the doc has a look at you. By the way, they know what we are, Nick. They know about paranormals. This hospital treats them. Buck’s here, too.“
     "Oh.“ Nick grinned weakly. "Let me guess, Ezra owns the hospital?“
     JD chuckled. "Well, he’s their biggest donator each year. He has a hand in who gets employed, I betcha. The doctor who treated you, a guy named Garret, is a really nice one. The nurses are cool, too.“
     "Before I get all the medical talk… what hit me, JD?“
     "Bullet.“
     A bullet? He had been shot? Nick’s eyes widened and he knew his mouth hung open. JD looked grim and nodded.
     "You got hit in the head by a bullet. Looks like you were lucky. It tore a deep wound, which now has twenty-one stitches in it. They had to shave part of your head, too.“ He smirked at Nick’s chagrined look. "You have a hairline fracture and you’ll be in here for a while.“
     "Wonderful.“
     "I’ll call the doctor now, okay?“
     Nick yawned, feeling tired again. "Sure.“
     JD was out of the door a second later and Nick smiled, half closing his eyes. The headache was increasing and becoming a nuisance now. He would appreciate some help.
            * * *
     Vin sat at Buck’s side, watching the sleeping, pale figure in the hospital bed closely. The wounds were healing nicely, but Vin was able to see them nonetheless. The right arm was bandaged from wrist to elbow, and Vin had a real good impression what was underneath. He knew what he was capable of in lupine shape, and a human body was no match for his werewolf canines. If it hadn’t been for Nick, he would have killed Buck, ripped his lover’s throat out...
     Swallowing with the image, Vin closed his eyes. Nick had told him about the minutes in the alley behind the Grotto, and from what the warlock had said, Vin got the impression that Buck hadn’t fought him. Even with Vin’s teeth at his throat his lover hadn’t wanted to harm him.
     "God, Buck. I’m so sorry,“ he whispered, closing his fingers around the uninjured hand of his partner.
     He had almost lost him. Buck had actually died due to the amount of blood loss, on the operating table. If he hadn’t been a wolf himself, he wouldn’t have survived the vicious attack.
     "I’m so goddamn sorry, Buck. I never realized how dangerous I am, how much harm I can inflict, even to you. It never occurred to me I could... and now I almost... "
     Vin swallowed the lump in his throat as his voice faltered. What had Hunter said? You’re a danger to mankind. To each and every human being you meet.  Sick aberrations of nature.
     He hadn’t listened to the madman then, but somehow Hunter’s words were replaying in his mind over and over again. Especially now, while looking at the man he had almost killed. His lover, his partner…
     Do your friends know what you are, Mr. Tanner? Do they know what they have in their midst? A monster!
     "How can you ever look me in the eyes again, Buck?“ he whispered, eyes drawn to the bandages around Wilmington’s arm.
     Not to mention hold him, kiss him, love him.
     Forgive him for what he had done.
     Buck’s hand flexed around his.
     "Vin?“ a rough voice whispered.
     "Yeah.“ Vin squeezed Buck’s hand, unable to do more than just watch his lover come around slowly.
     "Vin? Vin ... " Buck’s head whipped around, blue eyes searching for him. "Vin, you’re back. You okay?“
     "God, Buck...“ How could he? How could he worry for him? After all that ...
     "Tanner, talk to me.“ Buck all but growled.
     "Yeah. ‘M fine. You ...“
     "That?“ Buck carefully moved his right arm. "Doc’s say it’ll be as good as new in a few weeks. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to play the piano again, though.“
     "Buck ... "
     Buck’s expression grew serious. "Vin Tanner. Come here for a sec, will you?“
     Vin bent over his lover and found himself being pulled down on the body in the hospital bed, felt soft, pliable lips on his own, as Buck kissed him with all the tenderness and longing he could muster at the moment. When the kiss stopped, Vin simply touched his lover’s forehead with his own, felt a soothing hand stroking his back.
     "Missed you,“ Buck muttered.
     "Missed you, too.“
     "Vin?“
     "Hm?“
     "It. was. Not. your. fault. Don’t go there. Please?“
     "I know. Won’t.“
     Thoughtful blue eyes met his, and Vin smiled reassuringly. A part of him cringed in pain.
     Monster. Sick aberration. Evil.
     Never again, he swore to himself.
            * * *
     Visiting hours had just begun when the slender, brown haired woman walked along the corridors of the hospital, looking at the room numbers. She was dressed in a simple pair of comfortable looking jeans, a stylish t-shirt and running shoes. Holding her left hand was a boy of maybe three or four years, wide eyes taking in the new environment curiously. Chris had seen her out on the parking lot when Martin had dropped him off in the shade of a tree so he could pay Nick a visit. Josiah had already been waiting for him. He had come straight from court, unlike Chris, who had had a meeting with Travis that had lasted most of the morning.
     The woman stopped next to them in front of the door leading to room 307. Nick’s room. She gave Chris a sharp once-over, then transferred her calculating gaze to Josiah.
     "You’re Chris Larabee?“ she asked, her voice holding a definite British accent.
     "Yes, Ma’am.“
     Apparently he was known by now, Chris mused. First Amy Wilkins, now she.
     Women know me. Is that good or bad?
     "I’m Sharon Reed. Nick is my husband.“
     "Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Reed.“ They shook hands and Chris smiled at the child. "You must be Archie then.“
     The boy smiled back shyly.
     "Do you have children, Mr. Larabee?“
     "Yes. A son. He is already grown-up.“
     Sharon smiled sweetly. "May I ask a favor?“
     "Sure.“
     "I’d like to talk to my husband. Alone.“
     "Okay…“
     Chris already felt sorry for Nick. He knew that expression Sharon wore and it spelt trouble for the warlock.
     "Could you keep an eye on Archie?“
     She trusted him with her child?
     The thought must have translated into his face because Sharon smiled more. "I know perfectly well who and what you are, Mr. Larabee, and yes, I trust you with Archie.“
     "Well, sure, I’ll keep an eye on him then.“
     Sharon crouched down and tousled her son’s hair. "Archie, Mummy has to talk to Daddy first. You’ll stay here with Mr. Larabee. Be a good boy, okay?“
     "Yes, Mum,“ the child answered dutifully, shooting Chris a curious look again. And he took Chris’s hand.
     Josiah chuckled as Chris crouched down and introduced himself as ‘Chris’ and the other man as ‘Josiah’. They walked over to the group of chairs not far away. Archie climbed up onto one, looking at the nurses and doctors and other visitors.
     Suddenly Chris listened up and a smile crossed his lips. Josiah shot him a curious look.
     "What?“
     "Nick’s… currently getting an earful.“ He winced. "Youch.“
     "Married life,“ Josiah mused philosophically. He shot Chris a sly look. "You know what’s it like.“
     "Uh-huh.“
     That hadn’t just hinted Jo-Ann, but also at Ezra, with whom he wasn’t actually married, but their life was the same.
     Chris suppressed another laugh as sensitive vampire ears followed the conversation, which was rather one-sided and the voice was mainly female.
            * * *
     The call came over his home phone and Gil Grissom was currently rather comfortably ensconced in his lover’s arms when the device rang. Nick had exchanged his cord phone with a wireless version, which mostly lay next to the bed or on the couch table; in easy reach. Business calls came over the cell, which was also never far, but which couldn’t be ignored. Private calls… well, it depended on the mood.
     The mood at the moment was one of blissful warmth and satisfaction that had nothing to do with mind-numbing sex. It was just the knowledge of lying in Nick’s arms, ignoring the world around them for now, basking in each other’s presence – and the hot sex of the last two hours.
     "You gonna get that?“ Nick murmured.
     "No.“
     "’kay.“ Nick’s hand stroked over his arm and shoulder, one leg pushed between Gil’s.
     The ringing stopped when the answering machine kicked in, another of Nick’s purchases for Grissom. It had come with the phone; on Christmas. Nick reached for the portable and clicked it on, drawing a questioning look from his lover.
     "Hey, who calls you on this line? None of the guys, right? They use the cell. Do you normally get calls?“
     "No,“ Grissom answered slowly after a thought or two.
     "So who else has this number?“
     "You do.“
     Nick laughed, dimples creasing his face. "Idiot,“ he scolded lovingly. He dialed the answering machine and listened to the message, frowning.
     "Who is it, Nicky?“
     "Larabee.“
     Gil sat up, suddenly alarmed. "What’s wrong?“
     "Uh, nothing, really. He’s just asking you to call back. It’s about the wolf you saw…“
     "What about it?“
     Nick grimaced. "He didn’t say. That’s why you’re supposed to call, Gil.“
     Grissom took the phone and immediately dialed the Salt Lake number. Chris Larabee answered on the second ring. Leaning against the wall behind the bed, Grissom listened to the vampire’s words, nodding, making affirmative noises, then started to ask his questions. Nick just sat at his side, silent, listening.
     "Thank you, Chris,“ Grissom finally said. "Thanks for letting us know.“
     He hung up, a thoughtful crease on his forehead.
     "Gil?“ Nick’s soft voice entered his thoughts.
     "They solved the case, Nicky. The dead werewolf. My killer.“
     Nick shivered and Grissom pulled him close, feeling strong arms around his middle.
     "Who was it?“ Nick asked after a moment of silence.
     "His name is Dr. Algernon Hunter. Self-proclaimed werewolf hunter. They have yet to find out where the body of Chance Wilkins, the victim, is, but it seems like Hunter killed dozens. Nearly killed Vin Tanner.“
     "What are they gonna do with him?“
     "Trial. Straight-forward. Hunter seems to be a basket case, claiming he has killed men and women who were, in his eyes, werewolves. Chris and his team have all the necessary evidence, they have Amy Wilkins, the victim’s wife, as a witness of sorts, they have Vin, who was attacked by him, and a psychological evaluation will commence. He’ll never see daylight again.“
     Nick shivered again. Even though he now knew Grissom was a Phoenix, almost immortal and able to return from most forms of death, the memory of seeing all that blood still made him nauseous.
     "Nicky,“ Grissom called and pushed him back a little, making the younger man meet is eyes.
     "Sorry,“ Nick choked, eyes too bright. "It’s just…“ He inhaled shakily. "Still too fresh.“
     "For me, too,“ Gil murmured, holding the square jaw between his hands, smiling at the dark brown eyes. "But it’s over. They’ve got him. And I’ve got you,“ he added, warmth trailing in his words.
     Nick laughed, wiping at his eyes. "You got that right.“
     Grissom placed an almost chaste kiss on Nick’s lips. "Yes, I got it right. Finally.“
            * * *
     “Dr. Algernon Hunter, anthropologist. Additional degrees in biology, chemistry and history. Excellent marksman. Member or the NRA. Vietnam vet. Served his country for five years as a sharpshooter after the war.”
     Orrin Travis lowered the file and shot Chris a questioning look.
     “And he’s a werewolf hunter?”
     “Self-proclaimed, sir. He killed Chance Wilkins and tried to kill Vin. We don’t know how many other victims are out there, but that’s what the trial is for.”
     “Chance Wilkins is the case you investigated on your own?”
     Hazel eyes met Travis’s coolly. “Yes, sir. In our own time.”
     “I see. May I ask why you failed to mention this to me? All I got of this whole investigation was the rather vague recollection of how Dr. Grissom was stabbed and then came back as a Phoenix. I thought it was a mugging.”
     Chris sighed. “At the time, we had nothing to go on but some blood. No body, no suspect, no murder weapon, and our witness had died before he could see much of anything. We didn’t know what was going on.”
     “You rarely do at the beginning of an investigation, Chris. And this was a clear-cut Branch case.” Travis raised an eyebrow.
     “Yes, sir.”
     “Well, it’s over.”
     “Mostly anyway.”
     “You mean the trial? Hunter is a murderer, Chris. An insane murderer, claiming to hunt werewolves. I doubt he’ll get any leeway. No deals will be made.”
     Chris pursed his lips thoughtfully. “I just wish I knew why he was so driven to kill wolves, sir.”
     “Fear is a powerful motivator. Fear of the unknown, of the strange and unexplained. Fear of what is different.” Travis folded his hands and looked at the other man. “To destroy what we fear is a human reaction. Some people run, some people face it, and most will try to erase what they perceive as a thread instead of trying to understand it.”
     Chris nodded slowly. “Yes, I know. Makes me want to throw up. This man destroyed a life, nearly another, and we have no idea how many before. Each death means a grieving family and friends; and it was a senseless death.”
     Travis smiled sadly. “We can’t save them all, Chris, but you prevented more deaths.”
     “He’s not the only one out there.”
     “No. Like so many insane murderers, there will always be more.” Travis leaned forward. “You won this time, Chris, and you brought closure.”
     Larabee sighed deeply and nodded. “I know, sir, I know.” He rose. “I’ve a few more reports to write.”
     Travis smiled briefly. “Any of them require a box of chocolates?”
     The vampire laughed, eyes lighting up with humor. “No, sir, not this time.”
     “Good.”
     With that, Chris left the office and walked to his own, mentally going through the to-to list.
     * * *
     Vin woke with a start. Gasping silently he looked around the dark room, realizing where he was.
     Home, in his bedroom, in his bed, and the figure on the other side of the bed was Buck.
     Buck had come home a week after the attack, good as new, as he had proclaimed. Dr. Garrett had given him a clean bill of health, with the firm orders to continue his physical therapy. The werewolf healing factor had cut down on the time it normally took for such wounds to close and while Vin was glad for it, it didn’t erase all the signs of what had happened. And it didn’t erase memory.
     Images appeared in front of his inner eye: fangs bared, growling, torn human flesh, screams of pain, the taste of blood in his mouth, raging fury and the wish to kill. Blood lust.
     Turning his head slightly he watched the sleeping man at his side, took in the broad shoulders, defined chest and arms - the scar tissue on his right forearm. Vin knew if he looked close enough he would be able to see similar scars at Buck’s throat. They were fading already, but they were there.
     It had been two months since the wolf in Vin had attacked Buck and almost killed him.  Nightmares had disturbed him, had shown him a blood-covered body, blue dying eyes looking at him, asking him why. Especially after Hunter had found him in his own home.
     Vin hadn’t been cognizant when he had attacked his lover.
     He was now.
     He and Buck hadn’t exactly talked about it, because to Vin there was nothing to talk about, and Buck hadn’t pressed the matter. Vin had received a thoughtful, sometimes even worried look every now and then, but Wilmington hadn’t said anything.
     And then the time of the full moon came. The time the wolf was in control. Since his first time Vin hadn’t feared the full moon or the change. He did now. It was the only time, the only night he had no control over the animal inside him, the only time he couldn’t prevent himself from changing. And with the moon the dreams came, subtle at first but becoming more and more detailed. At first Vin had thought they were ordinary nightmares, but then the night of he full moon arrived. Vin had to change, and he found it hurt, like it hadn’t since his first attempts right at the beginning. When the change had been completed, the wolf lay on the floor, panting and whimpering, and then cringing in an agony that had nothing to do with cracking bones and stretching tissue.
     The wolf remembered.
     The feeling of tearing apart living human flesh, the taste, scent - the sound of his lover’s screams...
     The wolf remembered. And he howled in pain.
     He had hidden in the bushes at the far end of the large garden, not wanting to see Buck or anyone else. He had dug himself a hole in the ground and curled up in it, grieving silently at the images, the memories.
     A well known scent and a sniffing had pulled him out of his own hell, and then Buck had been there, a huge black figure hovering over him in the light of the full moon, eyes glowing in the dark. The black wolf had woofed and wagged its tail, body language speaking of joy, inviting his lover for a run, or a play, even a late night snack. Vin had reacted out of sheer panic, crouching down, tail between his legs, whining softly and pulling back his head in a surrendering gesture - offering his throat to the other wolf.
     Buck had sat back on his haunches, making a whining confused sound as he had watched him, head tilted and ears pricked, clearly not understanding what his friend was doing. He had pawed Vin’s face carefully, whining again, but the gray wolf had just crouched down even deeper. Buck had given a deep rumbling sigh and curled up at his side, licking his ear, whining every now and then, until Vin had started to tremble and slowly licked the other wolf’s flews. They had been lying together that way until the first rays of dawn had crept over the horizon and Buck had pulled him up and back to the house.
     Changing back had been as fluid as ever.
     Buck walked over to him, giving him a long thoughtful look. Vin didn’t even turn.
     "Care to explain?“
     "Explain what?“
     "What you did last night.“
     "What did I do? It was full moon, we changed, end of story.“
     Buck inhaled deeply, wrapping his arms around him from behind and Vin felt himself tense.
     "You’re afraid of me, Vin. The wolf said so. And if the wolf is afraid, so is the man.“
     "The wolf isn’t my sub consciousness, Buck.“
     "No? Maybe C. G. Jung would contradict.“
     "Since when do you have a degree in psychology?“
     “I don’t need one to read you, Vin. Please - what happened last night? Why did you act so – submissive?“
     "I don’t remember doing that.“
     "Vin ... "
     Vin turned in his lover’s arms and pulled Buck down into a fervent kiss, pressing his body against the hard naked one of his lover, and they ended up on the bed. One thing led to another and when Vin wanted to roll onto his knees Buck stopped him.
     "Not that way. Want to see you.“
     Vin wrapped his legs around his lover’s waist and just went with it, crying out when Buck pushed him over the edge, screaming his name roughly. But behind his closed eyes saw something entirely different.
     He lay cuddled in Buck’s arms afterwards, feeling oddly empty.
     He had no idea what he had done the other night.
     After that night Vin had buried himself in work, coming home late, getting out early. There had been many cases and much to do for every CSI, so Buck hadn’t exactly noticed. He had been as busy as every one of them. On top of it, he had been required to take part in a seminar that had taken him out of town for a week. Then there was the trial of Algernon Hunter, which was an ongoing one due to the many deaths, the psychological evaluation, and whatever else the lawyer was digging up. Chris spent a lot of time in court, Vin had to come in three times, was questioned, and then sent home, and evidence was presented.
     But the next cycle came, and Vin had felt apprehension increase with every passing day.
     This time the change hadn’t been fluid at all, and Vin had fought hard not to scream with the pain.
     And the wolf remembered. And ran.
     This time Buck hadn’t been able to find him.
     Vin came home at dawn, and found himself being overrun by a frantic black wolf. Frozen in place he watched the black lupine wag its tail, jumping around him and yelp with excitement - which stopped the very next second. The black wolf stood for a brief second before its outlines blurred, and a naked and very confused Buck Wilmington looked at him.
     "Vin, where the hell have you been? I was worried sick. It’s not safe out there all alone.“
     Vin turned toward the fridge and grabbed himself a beer. "I was around.“
     Buck gaped for a whole second before reacting. "Around? What sort of crap is that? And don’t you think it’s a little early for you?“ He pointed at the beer.
     Vin slammed the bottle on the table. "Are you keeping tabs on me now?“
     "If I did, I’d knew where you’ve been. Vin, you’re getting me worried here. Something’s wrong.“
     "You’re damn right, Wilmington! Something is wrong! Very wrong! You’re spying on me! You’re picking on me! Mind your own business, will ya?“
     "Vin Tanner, you are my business. You running around all by your lonely self, asking every lunatic out there to get a high prized wolf head for their living room wall, is my business. You avoiding me for whatever reason is my business. You not being yourself is my business. You being afraid of me is my business. Me loving you, me being scared as hell for you is my business. I love you, Vin, and I need you. I want you back, so please ... talk to me?“ Buck’s voice held a pleading tone as he looked at Vin, and he stretched out a hand.
     Vin swallowed at his lover’s words and he felt himself waver for a second - and then he looked at the arm. Buck’s right arm. Buck’s scarred right arm.
     Putting the untouched bottle on the table he turned wordlessly and left the kitchen, ignoring his lover’s call. Slipping on a shirt it occurred to him why he hadn’t answered Buck’s question.
     He had no idea where he had been last night.
     Vin sighed and felt the well-known fear raise its ugly head again.
     Full moon was in a few days, and there was no way he would be able to prevent the change. It would hurt, he just knew it. After last time there had set in something like a friendly distance between him and Buck, and it slowly tore him apart. They were spending the entire day apart, more or less, and only occasionally Buck would slip into his bed. He didn’t fight him, but they hadn’t done anything but sleep. He wanted Buck, wanted to hold him and being held, wanted to feel his lover inside him, around him, wanted to hear him laugh and joke, needed him. But every time he was about to crack and turn to him he heard Buck scream, saw the scars and tasted his blood. That was when he turned into the other direction and fought down his vomiting reflex.
     Looking at the sleeping man again he sighed. There was no way sleep would find him again, so he simply rose and stepped out onto the balcony, enjoying the cool night breeze. Resting on one of their chairs, wrapping his arms around himself he stared into the night. He was tired, and he felt all this shit getting to him. In the last two months he hadn’t changed willingly, something he had done in the past, and enjoyed it. The wolf had loved stretching its legs, running free, playing with the cats. Now all he could see was violence, brutality, blood. Vin wanted his old life back, but it seemed to fall apart in front of his very eyes. Normally he would have been able to talk to Buck - they had more or less sworn to be there for each other and not to run ever again - but Buck was the reason for it. And every time he looked up, found those blue eyes regarding him carefully, he saw something else in there. How could he ever ask for forgiveness, how could he ever enjoy being the wolf, when not even his own partner was safe?
     “Mrow?”
     A soft pressure against his leg announced a cat’s presence and Vin looked down into the yellow eyes of a silver tabby. Why Cassie had chosen to visit him in the middle of the night he had no idea, but somehow it gave him a little bit of a fuzzy feeling. At least someone cared. Someone who was much more than your ordinary housecat, he mused as he reached down and pulled the little one on his lap. This innocent looking feline could turn into one hell of a protector, and hadn’t it been for their familiars Vin wouldn’t be here now.
     As wouldn’t Buck, because most certainly Hunter would have gotten him, too.
     Stroking the little cat and feeling the reassuring vibrations of her purring he curled himself around Cassie and buried his face into her soft fur.
     “Oh Cassie,” he whispered, “what have I become? What have I done? “
     “Rrrrwwr?”
     She licked his temples with her rough tongue and kept on purring. Vin didn’t see the motion behind the curtains nor did he sense the sad blue eyes watching him as Buck stood there silently.
            * * *
     Chris closed the folder and gazed at it, not really seeing the letters and numbers.
     It was over.
     It had taken weeks for the trial and the subsequent sentence of Dr. Algernon Hunter to a life. No parole. He would be in a closed mental institution for further treatment, but Chris doubted any treatment could help the crazed man.
     Hunter had been at the preliminary hearing, had rambled on about werewolves and killing people, and when the judge had asked if he had any proof, Hunter had volunteered to show them the body of his last victim, Chance Wilkins. He had led the investigators and criminalists out into the Great Salt Lake Desert. The spot had been away from the usual tourist routes, even away from where geologists and school classes would hike. It was a lonely place, in the middle of nowhere, the sun burning down on them, showing the men and women present the mummified remains of the murdered man.
     Josiah and Buck had been the CSIs on site, and the assistant coroner had pronounced after a quick examination. They had bagged the body and brought it into the lab for Nathan to examine.
     Hunter had been proud, blabbering on and on about how he had killed the werewolf. About how he had shot the man with an animal sedative, then gutted him. Because Chance had shifted, Hunter had had to get rid of him other than was his normal MO. He had a human body on his hands, not a wolf. While the judge and jury didn’t believe a word about the werewolves, Chris and his team knew better. They were quite aware of the truths behind the crazy ramblings.
     The madman had muttered something about revenge for his sister, and the psychologists had found out that Cynthia Hunter, his younger sister, had been bitten by a wild dog at the age of eighteen. Hunter claimed that it had been a werewolf, that she had undergone the transformation, and in the end she had killed herself. The investigators had dug deep into the man’s background and discovered that Cynthia Hunter had indeed been bitten by a dog, and that she had killed herself shortly before her birthday, half a year later. Apparently, her brother had never been able to work through this.
     Hunter had skinned the dead wolves, sold the fur, the paws, the teeth, sometimes a whole head, or even the skull as such, to whoever paid him.
     Chris shuddered, feeling sick. All those wolves had been human beings. Each single one of them, and Hunter had kept a book about his killings.
     The police had matched each name to a missing person. So far, the case in the state of Utah was first degree murder, attempted murder, breaking and entering, as well as possession. Hunter had a license for his gun, but not the drugs he had carried. Most of them had been tranquilizers. They had found a vicious assortment of hunting knives, hand guns and ammunition in the seedy motel room he had rented. To that came first degree murder charges in the states of California, South Dakota, New York, Massachusetts, Connecticut, Kentucky, Florida, Georgia… and the list went on, all the way across the USA, to Canada, and even two victims in Mexico. Forty-five people dead. Forty-five werewolves. Forty-five individuals who had had no defenses against the maniac with the rifle and the tranquilizer.
     Chris inhaled deeply. The papers called him a serial killer and Larabee had to agree.
     Thank god it was over.
     "Hey,“ a soft voice called and Chris looked up, smiling faintly as Ezra stuck his head into the office.
     "Hey,“ he answered.
     Ezra slipped inside, closing the door behind him, and walked over to his lover. "You okay?“
     "Yeah. It’s over.“
     Ezra nodded and perched on the desk, glancing at the file on Chris’s desk. "It’s over for a lot of people now; they found closure.“
     The families of the dead wolves, most of them who didn’t and would never know what their loved ones had been, had been told of their fate. It meant finding truth and hopefully peace. Amy Wilkins had been at the trial, calm and composed, each and every day, facing the killer of her husband. A mass murderer. She was still in Salt Lake, trying to decide where to go from here, what to do with her life. A life without her husband.
     "Want to go home?“ Ezra asked, green eyes warm and compassionate.
     Chris lifted the folder and tossed it into his outbox. "Yeah,“ he murmured.
     His shift would be over in thirty minutes anyway, and somehow he couldn’t care less whether or not he left early or on time. Ezra stayed at his side, one hand briefly touching the small of Chris’s back in silent support.
     "It’s time we took some time off for real,“ he said softly. "No strange cases, no weird occurrences, no dead bodies in a hotel room one floor underneath ours.“
     Chris smiled wryly. "Think we can actually do that?“
     "I firmly believe so, yes.“ Ezra smiled.
     "Well, then there is hope.“
     The elevator door slid shut behind them and Chris wrapped his arms around his partner, pulling him into a hug he so desperately needed now. Ezra simply held on, feeling his lover relax. Chris rested his head against Ezra’s, breathing deeply. When the elevator stopped, the two men separated.
     "Have anywhere particular in mind?“ the blond asked as they crossed the underground parking lot to where Martin was waiting, smiling at them in greeting.
     "Warm and sunny?“ Ezra teased.
     Chris laughed. "Sure.“
     "Have you ever experienced New York night life?“
     "Not with you.“
     Ezra smiled impishly. "Want to?“
     Of course he wanted. Chris slid into the limo behind Ezra.
     "When?“
     "Whenever you are free.“
     Chris tilted his head thoughtfully. "Next weekend would be nice.“
     "Next weekend it is.“
     "Maybe even a week,“ Chris suggested.
     "A whole week? You can leave them alone for a whole week?“ Ezra teased, grinning.
     "Yep. No scruples.“
     "That’s my Chris.“
     Chris pulled Ezra closed and gave him a smacking kiss. "Yep. Yours.“
     The limo pulled out of the Clarion Tower garage and into the morning traffic.
            * * *
     Ezra Standish carefully cracked open one eye and gazed over at the clock on his nightstand. The green glowing numbers told him it was about five in the evening – therefore far too early to get up. Giving a content sigh he snuggled closer to the warm hard body sharing the large bed with him. Chris simply opened his arms and pulled him up and close into a warm kiss, body brushing full length over his own naked one. Ezra sighed again when a more southern part decided to get up, and Chris grinned broadly, letting his hands wander over Ezra’s back while deepening the kiss. Ezra slipped one leg between Chris’s thighs and moaned softly, receiving an answering twitch in return. Larabee rolled him onto his back so he was blanketed by his lover’s body. He took Ezra's hands and placed them over his head on the pillow.
     Spreading his legs and arching into the other man’s body, his touch and lips, Ezra allowed himself to let go completely, until, fists clenched into the pillow, he cried out his completion.
     Feeling his lover’s arms around him, cuddled close into the safety and warmth, Ezra opened his eyes to look into Chris’s hazel ones, still a little dazed from their earlier encounter.
     "Evening,“ he muttered and nipped at his lover’s lips.
     "What a way to start the day,“ Chris murmured, than yawned and reached over to the table, groping for a peanut candy bar.
     Ezra shook his head in amused disbelief.
     "The cleaning staff has to think we’re insatiable,“ he said, pointing toward the mess of candy wrappers, empty popcorn bowls and soft drink cans. "You know it doesn’t do anything for you.“
     "First, I know. And it does. Makes me a happy vampire. And second,“ he grinned the wide, slightly feral grin Ezra loved so much, while letting his hand glide over the other body, "about the insatiable part … "
     Ezra groaned.
     "Chris, it’s eight already. Don’t you think we should get up? "
     "Not necessarily. It’s our last night in New York. I want to enjoy it to the fullest.“
     Strong hands mapped his body and Ezra decided to enjoy the attention for now. "Chris, this joy you can have at home, too. We still haven’t visited the Guggenheim, and I’d really like to spend some time with you in Central Park.“
     "At night?“
     "Sure.“
     Chris chuckled, amused.  "Only you, Ezra darling.“
     "You, too. And don’t call me darling. How about Liberty Island?“
     "Ezra, I never pictured you to be a tourist.“
     An eyebrow arched. "So? I haven’t had the chance to visit New York in over hundred years. What would you do if you were me?
     Chris looked at him for a long minute. "Book the night tour around the harbor?“ He smiled before rolling over and grabbing the phone.
     "What’re you doing?“
     "Call Buck. Just checking… "
     Ezra rolled his eyes and pushed himself up on his elbows. "Chris, you’re on vacation. The guys are grown ups, the bad guy is behind bars, and if anything had happened we’d know it already, don’t you think?“
     "Yeah, I know, I know … "
     Ezra sighed when he saw Chris dial the number nevertheless. He could understand him, though. The team had had its ups and downs, and lately, a lot had happened. Of course, a lot always happened around them, so checking in had become second nature.
     Running one hand leisurely over the other man’s chest he listened to the phone ringing on the other side before it was picked up.
     "Wilmington.“
     "Chris. Just wanted to let you know we’re fine. How’s it going back home?“
     "Fine.“
     Ezra felt Chris tense in a split second, and he frowned. Fine?
     "What does that mean, fine? Something going on I should know, Buck? Vin okay?“
     "Nothing’s going on here, Larabee. You and Ezra enjoy your vacation, okay? Vin’s okay, I’m okay, the cats are fine, Cassie is missing you, but that’s just it.“
     Chris’s frown deepened. "Really? Buck, what about … "
     "JD is okay, no magical accidents. Nick is okay, the Grotto's still standing, at least last time I checked. Josiah’s alive, as is Nathan. Believe me, everything is fine,“  Buck insisted.
     "If you say so, Buck…“ Ezra could hear the hesitation in his lover’s voice and rolled over to reach for his laptop.
     "I do. Now, you enjoy your last day, ah, night, okay? And don’t do anything I wouldn’t.“
     "Hardly possible, Wilmington.“ Chris smirked and switched off the phone, looking over at Ezra.
     "Ez … "
     "The next possible flight is in two hours. I’ve already booked us two seats.“
     When Chris didn’t answer Ezra looked up to see his lover watching him with an odd expression on his face.
     "Chris?“ he queried.
     "Did I tell you that I love you?“
     He smiled warmly. "Yes. Yes, you did. In oh-so-many ways. Let’s pack up.“
     * * *
     The flight was delayed.
     Ezra and Chris had been an at the airport early enough to leisurely check in, then have a look around, stroll through the pricey shops, and simply enjoy themselves in the throng of people. They shared a coffee in a coffee shop, then went to check the announcements.
     And the flight had been announced as ‘delayed’.
     It gave Chris the opportunity to call home. Josiah answered his phone on the third ring. The conversation was short, but Ezra noticed the change in his lover’s body language.
     “What did he say?” he asked quietly when Chris sat down next to him in the first class lounge.
     “Something’s going on. Has been for a while. Something between Vin and Buck. Josiah said not to worry and he’s just about on his way to talk to Buck. I cite: I’m not tolerating that crap any longer.”
     Ezra raised his eyebrows and Chris smiled briefly.
     “I thought the same. Josiah didn’t give me any details, but I have a good guess as to what might be the problem.”
     “The attack.” Ezra nodded. “It was too quiet.”
     Chris pursed his lips. “I knew something would happen.” He sank back against the seat, closing his eyes and massaging them with his fingers. “Damn. Leave the kids home alone and look what happens.”
     Ezra chuckled. “But you still have the nannies.”
     “Yeah. But from Buck’s tone of voice, he needs more than that. Damn!”
     An hour later, the flight was still delayed.
     Two hours later, Chris was pacing while Ezra checked with the airline counter and the problem was of a technical nature. Since all other flights out of New York, heading for Salt Lake, were booked solid, there was only the alternative of changing planes twice to get home.
     They did that in the end, going to Detroit, with an overlay of two hours, then to LA, and finally home to Salt Lake.
     By the time they touched down on home ground, Chris was ready to scale the walls.
     * * *
     “Okay, Buck, I won’t play along anymore.” Josiah slammed the door of the lab shut and stood there like an avenging angel, arms crossed over his chest.
     “Then don’t,” Buck snapped, “though I don’t know what you mean.”
     “I mean you and Vin, Buck. What’s going on between the two of you? And don’t tell me anything about being fine. You’re not and everybody can see it!”
     Buck was about to argue, but Josiah just kept looking at him, daring him to lie. “Is it that obvious?” he finally wanted to know.
     “Oh yes.”
     Buck sighed deeply and scratched his forehead. “The thing is - I don’t know. He doesn’t talk to me, he avoids me, he ... he doesn’t even touch me anymore, or let me touch him.”
     Josiah’s eyes narrowed. “And you call that normal?”
     Buck shook his head. “Not at all. But he won’t talk.”
     “Did you ask him?”
     “Sure.”
     “How many times?”
     “Josiah... “
     “How many times?” the psychologist repeated sternly.
     Buck sighed.  “Several. He knows he can talk to me, Josiah. Whenever he wants to, but he doesn’t seem to want it. He talks more with the cats.”
     Now it was Josiah’s turn to sigh. “Buck, didn’t you learn anything in the past few years? We’ve been there already. Remember last time? Does Yellowstone ring a bell?”
     Buck avoided his friend’s eyes. Yellowstone Park; where he himself had fled to after Vin had accidentally bitten him, turning him into a wolf and where he had tried ... tried to get himself killed, because he had been so goddamn scared of what he had become!
     “You mean... ?”
     “Buck, for the first time Vin has actually seen what he can do. He might not remember it but,“ pointing toward his arm Josiah continued, “he has a living reminder. And you are not helping either.”
     “Josiah, I... “
     “Bullshit. Buck, you have problem here, too. Otherwise you wouldn’t have let it come this far, would you?”
     “ ... no ...”
     “See? Are you afraid of Vin?”
     “No!” Buck didn’t hesitate for a second. Of course he remembered the attack, the pain when the wolf had buried its teeth into his arm, but that hadn’t been Vin - or had it? “It wasn’t Vin. It wasn’t even Vin the wolf. It was...”
     “Part of what you two are, Buck. It was a frightened and cornered animal that fought back out of fear. It’s only natural. So, what is your problem?”
     Buck was silent for a moment. “I think it’s the same as his, Josiah, in a way. I was so scared that something could have happened after he disappeared, and it did happen, and we found him, and then he...”
     “Attacked you. Buck, it’s an absolutely normal thing to be traumatized after being attacked, especially when the attacker is someone you love. It could have been you as well.”
     “Yes. If I had only watched his back... You don’t let your partner run into an unsecured crime scene alone. Rule number one to seventeen...”
     Josiah shook his head as Buck’s voice trailed off. Buck stared at his friend and colleague in sheer disbelief at this simple epiphany.
     “I’m on a guilt trip?”
     “Yep.”
     “And that’s why I avoided talking to Vin as well?”
     “Yep.”
     “Oh man ... “
     “Yep.” Josiah grinned.
     “We’ve been there, haven’t we?”
     “You got that right. What did you promise Vin when you married him last year?”
     Buck smiled slightly, playing with the silver ring on his finger, remembering each and every word, like it had been yesterday and not - almost twelve months ago.
     “This ring represents my love for you, Vin Tanner. Hereby I take you to be my not so lawfully wedded life mate, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us. I vow to share the rest of my life with you, be there for you, respect you and love you with all of my heart and soul, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, come hell or high water, till death shall us part.”
     Josiah just looked at him, smiling. “Act on it, Buck. And Buck?
     “Yes?”
     “Next time the drinks are on you - in the Grotto.”
            * * *
     Amy Wilkins stood in the Clarion Tower criminalistics bureau and looked around, taking in the people moving through the lit-up corridors, some in lab coats, some in uniform, some dressed in street clothes. A visitor’s badge was pinned to her blouse and she had been given directions to the office she was aiming for.
     Vin Tanner was logged in, not out in the field, and according to the front desk, his shift wouldn’t end within the next five minutes. So it was impossible that he could slip by while she was still searching for him. With determined strides, she approached the office cubicle in question and found the object of her search bent over a pad of paper, scribbling down notes.
     “Vin?”
     Vin looked up and after a moment of confusion, she saw a smile fighting its way over his lips.
     God, he looked bad, Amy decided. Pale, haggard, with dark circles under his eyes that spoke of little sleep, and his clothes seemed to hang on his lean body.
     “Amy!” he exclaimed. “What a surprise. Uh, you looking for Chris?”
     “No, actually I was looking for you.” She smiled again, making herself appear non-threatening. Harmless.
     “Me?”
     “Yes.” Amy looked around, noting the people passing by outside. This was too public. “Chris told me you have a wicked coffee machine around here.”
     Vin chuckled and straightened from his work. “Yeah. The Chocolate Macchiato is wonderful.”
     “Can I invite you to a cup?”
     Tanner shrugged. “Sure.”
     The break room was thankfully empty and Amy settled down on one of the comfortable couch chairs. They were all a uniform silver gray.
     “So… what brings you here?” Vin wanted to know.
     Amy took in the slightly shaking hands as they curled around the coffee mug. A wolf mug. So fitting. Two wolf heads. A light gray one and a black.
     “As I said, you do.”
     Vin shot her a questioning look.
     “Vin, I’ve been married to Chance for ten years. The last three years and four months, he was a werewolf. Our lives changed because of it, but my love never did. I’d be lying if I told you everything was a bed of roses. It wasn’t. The first few months, the transformations scared the shit out of me. The very first one made me so sick, I nearly threw up.”
     Vin nodded, completely understanding. Of course he did. He had gone through the same in a way.
     “But I refused to give up on him. Chance was the man I had always been hoping to marry. We were happy and I learned to adjust. Chance was always scared of hurting me, but I refused to let him withdraw. Our marriage was about the good times and the bad times. It meant I shared the joy with him, but I also refused to be pushed away in the bad times.”
     Her eyes were intense, holding Vin’s, who was gazing at her, pale and thin-lipped.
     “The bad times are what defines a relationship, Vin. It’s what shows you where your strengths are. Chance and I went through them before and after the transformation. His fear of hurting me was overpowering everything else. He left me for three days every month in the first half year of his werewolf existence. I was scared for him, terrified that he might not return. I asked, I pleaded, I begged him to stay with me, but he was so scared, too.”
     Vin started to tremble, hands clenched in a white-knuckled grip around the mug.
     “I’ve lived with a werewolf for three years, Vin,” Amy said softly, voice as intense as her eyes. “I know the fear, I know what’s inside you. And I know that if you pull away, it won’t go away. It will tear your apart.”
     “I attacked him,” Vin stuttered.
     “Yes, and he survived. Buck is alive, he loves you, you are together.”
     “How… how do you know?”
     Amy smiled briefly. “Harriet kept in contact with me until I had cleared all matters at home and could move here completely. And I know about the werewolf couple through Keith. The rest was plainly visible. The rings, for one. And the way you look at him. You love him deeply, Vin. Like I loved Chance. I know he would have run, too, had he hurt me in any way because of his wolf nature, but that wouldn’t have been the answer. It never is.”
     Vin swallowed, lowering his eyes. “When I look at him… I see the blood. I see the scars.”
     “Scars show survival. He made it through. And Vin… it wasn’t you, right? It was Hunter. Chance was shot with the same drug, and he was the wolf, but he was dying already. He would have attacked me, too. He would have attacked whoever was threatening him. So did you. Fear is powerful. Fear takes over our minds and rational thinking is purged.” She looked thoughtfully at him. “Let me guess… you stopped touching him?”
     He looked up sharply and Amy nodded.
     “Chance did the same the first month. It was pure hell. I tried to approach him, but he pulled away. I felt rejected. I wanted to help, but he wouldn’t let me. It hurt. This was the man I had been married to for seven years, and he rejected my touch. I thought it was me.” She reached out and wrapped a slender hand around his wrist. “Vin, Buck loves you. He feels as rejected and helpless, unwanted and scared, as I did back then. Love’s not a magical charm to heal everything, but it helps immensely. If Buck were afraid of you, he would have moved away already. He hasn’t. He worries, he frets, and he wants you back.”
     Vin laughed weakly. “And you got all that from Harriet?”
     “That, and three years of experience. I know that partnered werewolves are rare, that my life with Chance was extraordinary, just like you two are. You are both wolves, Vin,” she told him firmly. “You are special. Get off your guilt trip and go on with your lives. Buck needs you, you need Buck, and your friends need the two of you.”
     Vin closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, then raised his head and looked at her. The first real smile touched his lips. “You sure you haven’t got a bachelors in psych somehow?”
     “Nope. This is life talking. Get your head out of your butt, Tanner, and do something. You are strong. Both of you.”
     They sat together in mutual silence. Vin’s coffee had gone cold already and Amy just drained the last gulps of her Macchiato. She put the mug down and looked seriously at the man.
     “Vin, please talk to Buck. Don’t let Hunter destroy you.”
     Vin met her eyes, held them, then nodded. He was still pale, but there was something in his face she found encouraging.
     “Thanks,” he whispered.
     “Any time.”
     Out of a whim, she hugged him. Vin was a bit startled, but he returned the embrace.
     “If you want to talk… call me.” She held out a little card to him.
     Vin took it. “Thanks,” he said again.
     She nodded and left the office, feeling pleased with herself. While losing Chance was still painful, she had found that talking was the best cure. She had talked to Harriet before and it had helped her past the first pain. Now, aiding Vin and Buck, it gave her a purpose. She had experience in werewolf matters and she knew from Harriet that wolves kept to themselves, didn’t know much about each other. Vin and Buck had been special from the beginning and seeing the break apart was hurting everyone who knew them.
     Hopefully, she had avoided that.
            * * *
     Vin stood in the doorway and watched his lover. Buck was sitting on the couch, an untouched beer on the table in front of him, a little silver tabby cat on his lap, scratching her behind the ears.
     So Cassie had decided on a visit again, Vin mused. Well, like mother like daughter.
     Buck wore a short sleeved shirt and Vin was able to see the scars all the way from where his lover was sitting, Swallowing hard he fought to not look away this time. It was Buck, goddammit. Looking at him, really looking at him for the first time in almost three months he noticed Buck's expression. Sad, hollow faced, tired. God, this was getting to him, too.
     Cassie pricked her ears at him and mewled softly, causing Buck to look up.
     “Hi,” Vin muttered.
     A small smile tugged at Buck’s lips.
     “Hi yourself,” he answered.
     Cassie butted her head against his chin and announced her good-bye as she hopped from Buck’s lap. Brushing by Vin’s legs she purred slightly and disappeared.
     “A cat on a mission,” Buck smiled.
     “Got a visitor today,” Vin blurted, carefully watching the other man.
     Buck tilted his head slightly - did the body language pass the change into the wolf? - and waited.
     “Amy.”
     “Oh?”
     “She told me about her husband," Vin stammered, words pouring out. "How it affected their lives after he became the wolf. Told me how he used to disappear for three entire days every month because he was afraid. How she almost went into a frenzy when he did that. He was afraid he’d hurt her, and she was afraid he wouldn’t return. “
     “Vin ... “
     “I don’t want Hunter to win, Buck ... “
     “Me neither, Vin. Together we can defeat him. We did that before, we can do it again.”
     Vin’s eyes were glued to Buck’s arm where he had sank his canine teeth into.
     “I remember, Buck. The wolf remembers. And it scares the hell out of me. Every time I look at you, speak to you... I can hear you, Buck. Scream my name, but I can’t stop, will aim for your throat again... can’t you make it stop?” he begged, voice broken.
     Pleading blue eyes looked at him, and Buck stood, shocked. All the time they had thought Vin couldn’t remember, wouldn’t know anything except what they had told him, but now ... holy shit.
     “It hurts again, Buck. Changing, I mean. And I didn’t tell you where I was last time because ... I couldn’t remember. I don’t know where I was or what I did, and I can’t remember the time before either. I’m afraid of the next time... what if... “
     Buck blinked at the babbling. Vin was blurting out everything he had buried inside of him, and it shocked him. The change hurt again? Did that mean Vin was fighting the wolf?
     He stepped up to his lover and cupped his face between his hands, stopping the rambling with a short kiss.
     “Change.”
     “What?” Vin stuttered.
     “Change. Now, here, for me.”
     “Buck... “
     “Now. Please?”
     He could feel Vin tremble under his hands, but then he reached for his shirt, slowly slipping out of it.
     “I’ll watch your back, Vin. Trust me?”
     That stopped Tanner.
     “Trust you? God, Buck, you’re asking for my trust?! I’m the one ...”
     “Change, Vin.”
     Buck watched his naked lover, letting his eyes wander over the well built body and smiled in appreciation. He had missed Vin dearly.
     “Buck ... “
     “I’m here, Vin.”
     And then Vin closed his eyes and initiated the change. It wasn’t as fluid as Buck was used to, on the contrary. He kept his eyes on the blurring outlines, listened to the sounds he hadn’t heard in a long time. Yes, Vin was fighting the wolf, was afraid of his second nature.
     God, Vin...
     And then it was over and he looked into the yellow canine eyes he knew so well and that belonged to the furious animal that had... Better not go there. The large gray Timber wolf that was his lover lay panting on the floor, clearly exhausted by the shape shifting. Yet its whole body-language spoke of alarm, of fear, ears laid back, tail between its legs. When Buck moved slightly the wolf started, jumping back, and Wilmington sighed. This would need time.
     It did.
     Hours later, Buck felt tired and exhausted, too. He had crouched down in front of the wolf, talked to it, coaxed it into coming closer, watching for any sign that told him he wasn’t talking to an animal but his lover. He had stretched out his hand and waited, waited until the wolf had crawled near, sniffing at his fingers and finally licking at them. He could have jumped in delight when he finally saw the tail wagging ever so slightly and then - god, Vin - the wolf made a slight yelping sound and laid his head on his shoulder, starting to tremble.
     “Vin, I missed you.” Closing his arms around the wolf he took his lover into an embrace.
     Half an hour later both men were lying on the bed, cuddled together. Buck reached over the naked form of his lover toward the night stand and searched for the silver ring, slipping it on Vin’s ring finger again and entwined their fingers. Vin looked at him confused for a second, and Buck smiled, pressing a short kiss on his lips.
     “This ring represents my love for you, Vin Tanner. In laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, I promised you. Trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us. I vowed to share the rest of my life with you, I promised to be there for you, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad times, come hell or high water, till death shall us part. Who am I to break that vow at the first occasion. Besides,” he planted another kiss on Vin. “Happy anniversary.”
     “Huh? That’s today?”
     “For ten minutes now, Vin.”
     “I totally forgot, I didn’t get you anything.”
     “Vin, I have what I wanted. I have you.”
     And with that he closed his arms around Vin, pulling the exhausted man closer and coaxing him into sleep.
            * * *
     Chris came home, an impatient nervous wreck, face set, eyes holding a little glow that visible even in daylight, and he didn't care about the morning sun beating down on them as he stormed from the car to the mansion.
     Martin had been patiently waiting for them at the airport, as usual exactly where his boss needed him to be. He looked neither wrinkled nor sleepy. Morning rush hour had been mild and they had arrived around 10 a.m.
     Ezra watched his lover walk into the mansion, a man with a mission, and shook his head, smiling fondly.
     "Thanks, Martin," he said to his long-time driver.
     Martin shrugged. "No problem, boss. Want me to wait or is the apocalypse happening here?"
     Ezra chuckled at the question. "It's here, and no, I won't need you today."
     "Then I'll just get the suitcases inside and be on my way."
     Ezra nodded and followed Chris into the house, briefly listening for where his lover had gone to.
     Second floor.
     Vin's apartment.
     He walked upstairs and found Chris just inside the apartment, a sleepy Buck and Vin trying to explain that everything was okay.
     "Chris, blood pressure," Vin tried to calm the agitated vampire.
     "My blood pressure is just fine, Tanner!"
     Vin shrugged, then smiled a greeting at Ezra.
     "So, what catastrophe occurred while we were gone?" Standish wanted to know, sounding almost bored.
     "I already told Chris, everything's fine," Buck insisted.
     "You didn't sound fine, Buck! And Josiah wasn't too happy either."
     Buck sighed deeply, "Josiah helped us… get back on the right track, true. And Amy, too."
     "Amy Wilkins?" Chris frowned.
     "Yep."
     "And everything's okay?"
     "Yep."
     "Completely and utterly?"
     "Yep."
     The vampire's eyes narrowed and he looked at his two friend, who, to Ezra's observers eyes appeared only a little bit worse for wear. Something had indeed happened, but it had been solved. The last traces had yet to vanish, but there were no signs of renewed trouble.
     "Children!" Larabee just muttered.
     Buck chuckled. "Chris, you're an old worry wart."
     "You better take back the 'old', Wilmington!"
     "Or what?"
     "Or you'll be in a dog food diet for the next three cycles!"
     Ezra chuckled and shook his head. He knew Chris would keep on digging as to what had happened. He was not only a supervisor, he was also a friend. Buck was his best friend, actually, and he cared. A lot.
     Listening to the bickering, he caught Vin's eyes. The geologist gave him a grin, blue eyes reflecting the past pain and fear, but also the healing that had started. Vin raised both eyebrows in exasperation at their two friend and Ezra smirked.
     Children indeed.
     * * *
     Ezra walked into the Grotto around one in the morning, nodding at a few of the regulars he recognized, then proceeded over to the bar. KC wasn't working tonight and it was actually Luther who handed him a bourbon. Ezra raised his eyebrows at his friend's expression.
     Luther was grinning. Ear to ear. Wide. Eyes sparkling.
     Cat who ate the canary, shot through Ezra's head and he sipped at his drink.
     Last time Luther had grinned like that had been after Ezra and Chris had gotten together as a couple – after weeks of courting, dancing around each other, and Chris's steadfast denial of anything other than a working relationship between them.
     "Okay, Luther, spill it."
     Luther gave him a wide-eyed, innocent look. "Spill what?"
     "Whatever it is that has you grinning like a madman."
     "You don't know yet, do you?" A smirk appeared on the vampire's lips.
     Ezra raised both brows. "No, I don't. Otherwise, I wouldn't have asked."
     "He popped the question!"
     "Who popped what question?"
     Luther rolled his eyes. "Who do you think, Ezra? JD! The boy finally asked KC."
     Ezra's eyes widened. "They are getting married?"
     "Yep!" Luther beamed like a proud father.
     "When?"
     "Date's not set yet, but it'll be sometime after KC's finals."
     Ezra smiled. "Good for them."
     "And JD already asked to throw the bachelor's party here at the Grotto, as well as have a wedding reception."
     "A reception in here?" Ezra blinked. "In the Grotto? Do Karen's parents even know what JD is? Or where she works?"
     "No clue."
     The older vampire muttered under his breath. "I really have to have a word with that boy."
     "Well, good luck." Another smirk.
     Ezra glowered at him, then emptied his glass. He couldn't wait to tell Chris. Maybe his lover already knew, but it would be good to talk to him about JD's ideas for a wedding reception anyway.
     "I'll be in my office," he announced and left the bar.
     Luther remained where he was, grinning happily.
     * * *
     Two weeks had passed since their trip to New York. Chris had finally found out what had happened between Buck and Vin, as had Ezra. Both men had talked about it among themselves, wondering if there was anything either of them could have done. Ezra was glad that Josiah had been there, he was grateful that the team was looking out for one another, and he was thankful for Amy's intervention.
     This could have been ugly. More ugly than it already had been. They needed to stand together, to support one another, even if members of their group were sometimes not willing to open up and share their problems.
     Ezra looked around the room, taking in the seven men who followed his every move with curious eyes. Six criminalists and one Navy Commander. A tight-knit group despite their differences in origin, education and powers. All interwoven with each other, all trusting the next to watch his back, to keep him from harm.
     But they had a decision to make.
     “From the latest events,” Ezra started, “we learned one thing: Salt Lake has really become the focal point of attention of a lot of people. Those with good intentions, those with evil ones. The Shamans are watching us, have watched us since we turned into a supernatural group of different individuals who have never worked this closely together before. Now we had a werewolf coming to seek help, followed by a hunter. Dr. Hunter might not have come here without Chance, but hunters are out there, and they might pop up more frequently. We have made contact with other communities, closer than ever before. Las Vegas relies on us. I didn’t refuse help, I gave help. I accepted the broken community. I made a point and others followed.”
     He drew a breath and walked a few paces up and down the room.
     “The Shamans accepted us and while they’re still keeping an eye on us, we have enlisted their help. They agreed to answer questions to their best knowledge we might have. It’s something that, to my experience, has never occurred before. Shamans are reclusive at best. They also accepted, to a degree, the development of the Nexus.”
     Ezra gazed seriously at them, meeting Vin's eyes..
     “We have a decision to make. All of us. Vin's idea of the Nexus has developed a life of its own, without actually being born for real. We either give birth to it, turn an idea into reality, or draw the consequences out of the attention we have gathered.”
     “What consequences, Ezra?” Josiah wanted to know.
     “We leave.”
     “Leave? As in… leave Salt Lake? All of us?” JD blurted.
     “All of us. Go our separate ways. The four corners of the wind. We are a conglomeration of power, each and every one of us contributing his own to this group. We’re a team,” Ezra told them seriously. “This isn’t about being a team of criminalists. Or living together as couples. Or accepting an apprentice. This is about a power base we never dreamed of.”
     “Want to try to take over the world?” Buck joked weakly.
     “No, Buck. But there are those who fear the unknown and we’re a big unknown factor. We either use what knowledge we gathered or we disperse it, let it go adrift again.”
     Chris rose and stepped up to Ezra to face his men and his friends. “Ezra is right, people. The Shamans told us and we know it. All of us learned about different paranormals in the last years and we gathered more facts, true facts, than is written in collections of ancient tombs. We discovered new paranormals that were believed to be myths, like the Mimic, or those who are rare, like the Phoenix. We have this knowledge because we had to help each other. We employed help from everywhere, and we formed a community of sorts. A mixed community. Nathan probably has the best kept medical library on the different species out there.”
     Jackson shrugged, but he looked rather flattered.
     “So we either use this knowledge to help, form the Nexus at last, or we move ourselves out of the cross-hairs,” Chris went on. “I, for my part, would hate to let this go. We came incredibly far. I think we reached a point of no return a while ago.”
     Buck nodded, so did Nick.
     “The Nexus was my idea,” Vin spoke up. “I still want to do it and I’m not turning tail. We have the power to help people, like Chris said. Without Paul, I wouldn’t have survived. Without Thea, who knew Nick, JD wouldn’t be here. We might not be here if he had lost control over his powers.”
     They all had to agree.
     “All contributed and there is a lot more to know, a lot more people to help. Paul came out of hiding to help Vin, Chance sought us out, coming out in the open, too,” Buck added. “We owe it to others to not let this knowledge go to waste.”
     “So it’s an unanimous decision?” Ezra looked at them.
     Seven men nodded.
     The vampire exhaled slowly and Chris slipped an arm around his waist, briefly hugging him. Ezra had felt as reluctant to leave Salt Lake and his community as the others.
     “You all know that this won’t be easy.”
     “And the last years were?” Buck laughed.
     Ezra grinned. “No, not exactly.”
     “What doesn’t kill us, makes us even meaner,” Vin teased, slipping his fingers threw Buck’s. “I’ve an idea how to get this going, but it’ll take a while. Been talking to Karen and she really has a mind for business matters.”
     JD beamed proudly. His soon-to-be wife was still a student, but she would have her finals in a few weeks.
     “The two of us can cook something up organization-wise.”
     “Any idea what exactly the Nexus is supposed to be?” Josiah wanted to know, smiling slightly.
     Vin shrugged. “What I wanted was a kind of central information network on the paranormal. Nothing official, but something for us. Like a library. There is so much scattered information and knowledge out there, so much truth hidden in myths and so many lies in what is sold as the real thing. I want to sift through this, gather the truth, discard the lies, and make the data accessible to those in need.”
     Chris nodded, not letting go of Ezra. “Sounds like a plan.”
     Vin grinned. “Yep. A whole lotta work. But I already employed some help, aside from Karen who’ll handle the organization of it all. It won’t happen within the next year or two, but it’ll happen. I know it will.”
     The decision had been made.
     The Nexus would be formed, opposition be damned.


End file.
